


【超蝠同人(ABO＋孤儿院AU)】难喻之情

by Secretbutler



Series: 孤儿院私设 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 孤儿克拉克·肯特最近很忧郁，是啊，眼睁睁看着从小到大的伙伴变得形同陌路，谁会开心呢？





	1. 疏离

“嘿，卷毛儿。”  
年轻的小伙子转头看着他房间的窗户，果然——是他的儿时好友之一，赛琳娜·凯尔。  
他伸手接住女孩丢给他的苹果，看着诱人的红色，却一点都没有咬一口的欲望，而是把它放在自己略微有点凌乱的桌子上。  
“这是哥谭孤儿院旁边那颗苹果树上结的，你当真不吃吗？”  
赛琳娜灵活地从窗户外面跳进来，像一只猫——她穿得也活像只猫，紧身衣显出她优美的体型来。  
“你偷了他们的苹果？”  
“胡说！那是我们的，本来就是！”  
这只小猫今天似乎也有些暴躁。  
“我没有别的意思——只是我们的家早就被烧光了，现在那里已经不是什么孤儿院了。”  
“连你也这么说？”  
小猫一把拿走克拉克桌上的苹果，自顾自地吃起来。  
“不吃算了，浪费。”  
“对不起，我也不希望。”  
克拉克垂下眼帘，更加阴郁了。  
“噢，算了，你也没说错……”赛琳娜嘎吱嘎吱地咬着苹果，看起来有些漫不经心，“你跟他说了没有？我们聚会的事。”  
克拉克抬起头，似乎看起来又有些为难了。  
“我……我还没有，这几天太忙……忘了。”  
年轻Beta的绿眼睛瞪大了，活像是炸毛的猫。  
“太忙？！我每次路过都看见你在这儿发呆！少找那些差劲的借口了！”  
“是真的。”  
卡尔的目光躲闪着看向别处，语气里满是不坦率的情绪。  
怒从中来，赛琳娜一把扯过卡尔的衣领，尖尖的指甲甚至撕坏了一点点布料。  
“你能不能像个Alpha的样子？看看你，你这样会让他瞧得起你吗？”  
“赛琳娜，你冷静一点，他是我朋友，他不会……”  
“他不会？你真是个傻子！你看不出他一直在躲着你吗？你还感觉不到你对他……”  
“够了，赛琳娜，那不是我的想法！我只是想保护我的朋友。”  
似乎意识到自己的失态，赛琳娜愤愤地放开手，有些尴尬地坐到一边去。  
“我今天就去找他，我们的聚会还有两天，来得及。”  
“噢，你最好来得及。”  
赛琳娜转身跳上窗台，没一会儿就消失在夜色中。  
只留下克拉克一个人，在窗前久久地惆怅。  
他是个孤儿，而且还是最特殊的那种。  
他是个外星人，被哥谭孤儿院当时的院长从飞船里抱出来的——好心的院长把他当其他孩子那样养大，克拉克·肯特是个外星人的事成为了孤儿院所有孩子和大人的秘密。  
他们的居住环境很差，孤儿院坐落在哥谭市犯罪率最高的地方，这里的人只会偷和抢，诈骗成性，因此整个地区都被哥谭的高等学校给封杀了——好多学校根本不收户籍来自这里的学生，即使愿意招收个别优秀的学生，也拒绝支付奖学金。  
原本，大家相依为命，生活应该是幸福的，可是一切都因为克拉克高中毕业那年的意外，终结了。  
克拉克一直无忧无虑地长到18岁，他的能力在7岁时就觉醒了，那之后他成了孤儿院所有孩子的保护神。  
当然，最重要的还是——他可以保护一个叫布鲁斯·韦恩的男孩，他是个Omega，但是一直都有很非凡的气质，又很好强，他们是最好的朋友。  
他们的孤儿院是被全市人民遗忘的破败院所，孩子们有时甚至不得不出去乞讨来维持生计，有很多孩子都自愿去街头表演，换些费用来帮助院里学习最优秀的孩子上学。  
克拉克也上街表演过，但回来就被克劳尔院长痛斥了一顿，平素都像慈父一般的院长不知道为什么突然发了这么大火，那次之后他被禁足，在自己的房间里难过了很久。  
虽然不明白为什么，但是克拉克知道克劳尔是为他好，于是再也没出去试着赚过钱，他和布鲁斯是整个孤儿院仅有的一直读到高中毕业的孩子。  
就在克拉克思考着出去做些粗活供布鲁斯念哥谭大学的时候，出现了意外，他们永远失去了孤儿院和可亲的克劳尔院长。  
那天，克劳尔敲开了克拉克的房门，很匆忙的样子让他快点离开哥谭，去帮他送给一位汤姆先生一封很秘密的信件。  
“一定不要用超能力，克拉克，你已经长大了，这个世界总有很多居心叵测的人。”  
克拉克当然答应了老院长的要求，第二天一大早就上路了，他舍不得花路费，一路上没少走路，走过了好几个城市，才终于到了院长所说的那个地址。  
汤姆先生看见克拉克当然很意外，尤其是看到他光着的双脚之后，更惊讶了。  
克拉克谎称自己不小心在来的路上弄丢了鞋子——其实他的鞋子早就在路上被磨坏了。  
好心的先生给他买了双新鞋，还给了他一些钱，让他路上用，卡尔道过谢之后就走了。  
等他坐车回到孤儿院的时候，看见的却只是满地的瓦砾和灰烬，只有几个幸运儿活了下来——布鲁斯也是其中之一。  
又愧又悔的克拉克抱着克劳尔被烧得面目全非的尸体嚎啕大哭，幸存的几个孩子也都在他身边默默落泪。  
为了生存，大家都各奔东西了，因为每个人都不希望拖累别人，只剩下克拉克，布鲁斯还有另一个机敏的女孩子——赛琳娜。  
赛琳娜为了生存也练就了神偷的本事，可她本人并不坏，她住在哥谭市边缘的一个不起眼的公寓里，养了一只流浪猫，偶尔会给卡尔带来些吃用，接济他们。  
克拉克弄了副廉价眼镜，装成是普通穷人的模样去打工，他做过空调修理工，通过下水道，去饭店刷过盘子，做过清洁工，还守过夜，硬是给布鲁斯凑齐了去上学的学费，可是布鲁斯却没有去上哥谭大学，反而去了哥谭警校。  
虽然有点替布鲁斯惋惜，但是克拉克尊重布鲁斯的选择，一直在默默支持他完成警校的学业。  
体质不强的布鲁斯在警校地狱般的训练中竟然也坚持了下来，警察不是一个Omega能胜任的职业——这是社会共识，可是布鲁斯好像硬是要证明给所有人看似的。  
他的导师和教练为了让他放弃，给他布置最艰苦的训练，每天他要和强壮的Alpha训练官对练，每天他都会鼻青脸肿地回家——克拉克租了一套公寓，他睡沙发，布鲁斯睡床。  
终于有一天，布鲁斯的身体不再柔弱，他练出了一身强壮的腱子肉，卡尔以为布鲁斯会就这样毕业，然后成为警察。  
可是没有，布鲁斯自作主张参加了军队，卡尔知道后坚决不同意他的想法，可布鲁斯只是决绝地对他说……  
“你无权干涉我的人生，没有你，我也不会死。”  
卡尔默认了布鲁斯的想法，送走布鲁斯的时候，他偷偷掉了两滴眼泪。  
布鲁斯被派去参加各种危险的任务，他上过前线，打过仗，中过弾，被刀割伤过，也被野外不知名的植物毒倒过，但他还是活着回来了，留下了一身不可磨灭的印迹。  
他带着军功章，回到母校，通过了各种资格考试，并且成功地成为哥谭警局的一名高级侦探。  
离开克拉克的公寓，另租房子时，布鲁斯全程沉默，只有克拉克一个人在不停地嘱咐他自己一个人要注意安全。  
克拉克一直希望布鲁斯能开口说点什么，哪怕就一句“多保重”。  
但直到最后布鲁斯背着行李上公交，他只是说了句“再见”。  
那天是他长这么大第一次喝酒，可惜他自己的外星人体质，花钱买醉都做不到，一瓶又一瓶，他就是不醉。  
他只好自我麻痹——布鲁斯一定是有自己的志向，才一定要和他疏远的。  
冷静点，克拉克，他不是个普通的Omega，他是有抱负的人，你一个打工的，就别给他拉后腿了。  
他这样想着，终于去应聘当了个打字员，勉强算得上是一份体面一点的工作。  
靠薪水，他买了自学的教材——他一直喜欢记者的工作，因为记者更有机会投身正义，他决定自己靠自学考上记者。  
他盼望着布鲁斯能和他儿时的伙伴们聚一聚，至少有那么一天给大家都打个电话，问候一下，有什么开心事大家一起高兴高兴。  
可惜，没有。  
他从电视上常常看到布鲁斯破获各种重大案件，甚至和哥谭某些不能惹的势力斗争，也历经坎坷，被踢出过警察系统，又回去，被误会过，又证明自己的清白，他渐渐在哥谭成了人尽皆知的硬骨头，可是每一次失败，布鲁斯从来没找过他。  
当然，每一次成功，布鲁斯也没找过他分享。  
落寞的克拉克觉得是布鲁斯太忙了，给布鲁斯写了问候卡，只想表示一下自己的问候，顺便提醒布鲁斯，他还有个家——有克拉克，有赛琳娜，有其他的朋友们。  
但这些努力都没有得到任何回应。  
最后，他“想开”了。  
对于布鲁斯来说，孤儿院的故事也许只会拖他的后腿吧？他那么努力，也许就是想要摆脱这种被诅咒的命运。  
他开始责备自己，觉得自己自私又没出息，竟然还要把布鲁斯拉下水。  
可是，这样的日子也不久……赛琳娜突然来告诉他，不久之后，孤儿院的大家要聚会。  
“你和布鲁斯熟，你去跟他说吧，我知道你们俩好说话。”  
克拉克点点头，心里开始犯难。  
他去过布鲁斯上班的必经之路，可是他没能鼓起勇气坚持到最后。  
满脑子都是“别打扰他”，克拉克不能静下心来等待。  
终于，今天赛琳娜过来看他，问他去没去找布鲁斯，而他只是懦弱地找借口说自己太忙了……  
赛琳娜很生气，看来连她都看不下去这样的自己了，克拉克，活该你现在活得这么颓唐，你看看你的样子，自卑又懦弱。  
从冰箱里拿出一瓶威士忌，坐在电视前把它喝光，克拉克没能感觉到强大一点点。  
人们都说酒精度高的酒能给人勇气呢，呸。  
去找布鲁斯，告诉他聚会的事，不成的话克拉克也打算缺席了。  
没有脸面见儿时的好友们。  
克拉克在自己的房间抽屉最底层找到了记录布鲁斯公寓地址的小卡片，才想起用超能力确认一下布鲁斯的位置。  
“不要使用超能力”是克劳尔的嘱咐，这位和父亲没差的亲爱的院长告诉过他很多次，这是为了让他自我保护，因为谁都不知道会不会有居心叵测的人对他的身体好奇，想要用他图谋不轨。  
生活在哥谭这种乱象频生的地界，不能用超能力，克拉克也认了。  
没想到布鲁斯还是没搬家，就住在原来的廉租公寓里。  
虽然有些奇怪，这么多年布鲁斯也算是小有成就，克拉克还是没有再多想，他看着电视睡着了，心想第二天一定要去找布鲁斯，把聚会的事跟他说说。  
就勇敢这一回，克拉克，赛琳娜说的对，你得像个Alpha的样子，别连递请帖的勇气都没有。  
电视被开了静音，威士忌的空瓶倒在沙发上，遥控器也掉在地上，乱糟糟的公寓里，克拉克陷入了梦乡。  
TBC


	2. 酒会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出乎意料，原本重视友情的布鲁斯拒绝了克拉克的聚会请求，原因竟然是他要参加一场酒会。

“不好意思，我没有时间。”  
克拉克的嘴还半张着，布鲁斯已经走到小酒柜前，倒了两杯酒，递了一杯给克拉克。  
“等等……布鲁斯，这是——”  
“我知道，但我没有时间。”  
“那我可以问你为什么没有时间吗？”  
克拉克接下酒杯，却没有喝，而是直接把酒杯放在桌上。  
如果布鲁斯来不了，那肯定是有什么重要的事，他迫切地想知道——他也不知道为什么，也许是为了寻求一个合理的心里安慰，毕竟，布鲁斯是因为实在太忙才缺席的。  
布鲁斯坐在小沙发上，伸腿蹬在他面前的茶几上。  
“不巧，我有一个酒会。”  
“酒会？”  
克拉克愣住了，他刚刚想过很多可能——也许布鲁斯的手里正有一桩人命关天的案子。也许哥谭又出现了什么叫小丑的疯子——那家伙着实让克拉克也吃了一惊，或者是警局内部有什么麻烦事，总之他没想到会是这个答案。  
酒会？  
“是的，它很重要。”  
布鲁斯面无表情地看着克拉克，他儿时的挚友此时满脸都是难以置信，似乎还有点……气愤。  
“会有很关键的人物。”  
布鲁斯又解释了一句，喝了一口酒。  
“如果是这样，为什么要去警校？你不如直接去哥谭大学好了——何必绕这么多弯子？”  
克拉克真的生气了——他没想到布鲁斯也会变成今天这样，一怒之下他也酸了一句。  
他从来都不会所谓的“讽刺”，更不要说是这样充满了攻击意味的暗讽，话一出口他也有点后悔。  
布鲁斯没有反击，只是喝光了小酒杯里的酒，冰块咔咔地在酒杯里碰撞着，发出清脆的响声。  
“你来找我就这件事吗？”  
一张信笺被半甩半丢地扔在布鲁斯面前的茶几上，克拉克转身就走了。  
“地址在上面，如果你有时间，我们不介意你中途进来，要是打算来就给我打个电话。”  
在门口，克拉克犹豫了一下，僵硬地说了一句，开门走了。  
布鲁斯把信笺收起来——他并未打开，因为他是不可能去的。  
克拉克在他的公寓里闷了一整天，直到第二天他收到了一份哥谭公报的offer，他居然真的被聘用为记者了。  
他几乎不想去了，布鲁斯那种骨子里的冷淡让他感到难过。  
可是，克拉克长这么大，唯一不会的一件事就是放弃努力，他想了很久，思考为什么布鲁斯会变成这个样子……  
不只是布鲁斯，那些曾经的哥谭英雄，曾经的好人们，哥谭警局……  
在这个城市里居住的确是一件足以让人沮丧，甚至足以让人沉沦的事，但是克拉克不想就这么放弃，他可以对所有人的堕落都视而不见，可是不可以是布鲁斯。  
他不能接受这样的结局，他认为他必须要做点什么。  
他想了很多种可能，最终，他还是觉得布鲁斯的改变和哥谭警局脱不开干系——哥谭警局是众所周知的——哥谭市最腐败，最黑暗的地方之一。  
如果布鲁斯真的不能参加他们的聚会，那克拉克打算还按照自己原本的计划来。  
那个计划被赛琳娜嘲笑过，可是他仍然愿意试一试。  
其实赛琳娜也是好意，只不过，她见到的关于这座城市黑暗的一面实在是太多了，克拉克甚至不太明白她还打算继续留在这里的原因。  
“乔纳森·约瑟夫·法莫？你一定是在逗我。”  
那天，小猫歪着头看着他的求职申请，略带调侃地说。  
“只是为了如果申请成功工作能方便一些。”  
“我不明白你的意思……这方便在哪儿了？你的同事会叫你乔纳森，然后你会以为他们在叫别的什么人。”  
“因为我想要调查哥谭警局——但是我不想影响布鲁斯。”  
“你的意思是说你还要乔装一下？”  
克拉克点点头。  
“噗，你可真有闲心，孩子。”  
“这是我们的城市，我能看着她挣扎，但我不想看她堕落。”  
任克拉克怎么说，赛琳娜只是觉得他的想法很幼稚。  
谁会想要拯救哥谭？这根本就是一座无药可救的城市。  
克拉克也不非要和赛琳娜争论谁对谁错，他只是觉得总有些东西需要改变一下，或许是因为他们都生活在这个状态中太久了。  
总得有什么出来改变一下的，不是吗？  
但克拉克从来没想过动用他的超能力，这有很多原因。  
第一，是克劳尔院长一直都没有停止告诫他不要使用超能力，他相信院长一定是为了他好，更何况克劳尔院长已经死了，他不想破坏从前对院长先生的承诺。  
第二，当然也是最重要的一条——他不想利用这个优势，虽然他明白超能力可以让一切都变得简单，可是那不是他想要使用的方法。  
孤儿院的大家从来没有把他当做异类，但克拉克不想因此就毫无顾忌地标新立异。  
超能力，仅限最危急的关头使用——那是他给自己立下的规则。  
伪造ID和一些其他的证件对克拉克来说难度并不是很大，当然，他在心里默默地对克劳尔院长说，这是他不得不使用超能力的地方。  
他相信克劳尔如果活着，一定能理解他的心情。  
现在，他必须要这么做了——原本他还有些犹犹豫豫的，可是看来已经不能再拖了，布鲁斯不会等他更久的。  
二十六年来，绝望一直像是住在墙里的白蚁一样，疯狂地蚕食着他的意志，如果不是每次在最关键的时候都有人给他鼓励，他也不确定他是否还能坚持到现在。  
布鲁斯是和他一样，一路挣扎着过来的，卡尔知道他们能在哥谭坚持到今天有多么不容易。  
所有的投资项目，不管是阿卡姆区的开发，奈何岛街区的改良计划，还是后来的阿卡姆疯人院，都只是为这个城市增加了更多的怪胎和不平之气。  
每一次的希望都以更大的失望告终。  
不计其数的慈善，也并不能拯救这座城市。  
所以，第二天，他就去哥谭公报报到了，主编安排他和来自大都会的露易丝搭档。  
“乔纳森——约瑟夫——法莫——所以以后我应该叫你乔纳森？”  
露易丝看着克拉克的记者证，微笑。  
“是的，很高兴见到你，露易丝。”  
露易丝则直接伸出手来。  
“合作愉快。”  
克拉克点点头，和露易丝握手。  
“呦，你手劲很大呀——之前有什么职业吗？或者你去过军队？”  
克拉克只是摇摇头，没说什么。  
看得出来露易丝是很外向的女性，克拉克也很快察觉到她是Alpha。  
他突然有些自惭形秽——他知道Alpha本来就该是这样的，永远不会软弱，勇敢而又有领导者的气概。  
可是，他没有这些，他不外向，性格也很柔软，这样看来没有人会喜欢他也是正常的——他都不如布鲁斯有勇气呢。  
但是既然他已经是哥谭公报的记者了，他就应该鼓起勇气来。  
振作点，克拉克，你现在可一点都不像克拉克，就假装你是乔纳森。  
他在心里这样默默告诉自己。  
他现在看起来的确很不像克拉克，他用了发胶，把自己的小卷发隐藏起来，露出额头，戴上一副黑框眼镜，还有一点点小胡子。  
并且，他用了一种香水，再稍微用一下超能力，把自己的信息素彻底变成另外一种感觉。  
很像Omega。  
他第一天就主动申请了加班，因为今天是大家聚会的日子，他想等着布鲁斯的电话，如果布鲁斯没给他打，他就也不去了。  
当然，今天哥谭市有一场比较有派头的酒会——就在市中心的一家高级酒店举行。  
实际上这是一场慈善募捐的酒会，不过这种事是司空见惯的。  
对于哥谭的小市民来说，这种频繁的名流会议没啥意义，尤其是那些挣扎在最低收入边缘上的穷人。  
说起慈善，资助对象当然是各种孤儿院，儿童医院，收容所，要不就是学校，博物馆，图书馆之类的，而每个月还能拿到最低收入的老实市民压根不是捐助对象。  
衣着光鲜的名流们当然也不在乎哥谭市民们对他们的评价——尽管他们实际上在不停地迫使那些挣扎在贫困线上的市民沦落为他们的捐助对象。  
不过混得还算不错的市民还是占相当一部分的，虽然哥谭市的中产阶级压力都不小，但他们是这座城市的经济命脉。  
也是掩盖城市阴暗面的帮凶。  
布鲁斯喝光了杯子里的威士忌，在灯光明亮的酒会大厅里游荡着。  
今天的酒会，捐助对象应该是为所有哥谭市民所知的。  
阿卡姆疯人院。  
有很多名流，各界人士都会参加，当然，也包括阿卡姆疯人院派出的代表。  
这正是布鲁斯觉得酒会很重要的原因，他注意阿卡姆疯人院很久了——仅仅是怪胎辈出这一项，就足以引起他的注意了。  
当然，还有很多其他的原因，不过那些都是以后要考虑的事了。  
但这些也不足以完全成为他参加这次酒会的理由。  
如果一场酒会出现了两个你同时关注的人，你是不会放弃这次机会的。  
这场酒会的赞助方是赛昂尼斯公司，这是一家金融业务公司，最近正有离奇的人员失踪案件连续在公司发生，失踪者均为35岁以下的年轻职员，并且，他们有一个共同的特点。  
都是Alpha。  
因为是赞助方，所以赛昂尼斯本人也会来参加酒会。  
直觉告诉布鲁斯，事情没那么简单，他隐约觉得这场看起来和平常没什么区别的慈善背后有什么其他的意义。  
侦探生涯给他带来了敏锐的嗅觉，他很快就嗅出了事件中的一丝猫腻，无奈他无法去调查赛昂尼斯——因为他没有调查许可。  
哥谭警局就像个巨大的臭水坑，好人和坏人都在里面挣扎，只不过好人是想要努力驱散臭味，坏人只是想要捞到水坑底下的宝藏。  
每一个调查许可都来之不易，警局的烂尾案件应该多到忙一辈子都解决不完。  
那些已经不重要了，布鲁斯知道在重案组有一个案件，破解的时候凶手居然已经去世了——他们要不是因为受害者的家族也一样是有权势的家族，恐怕又是一桩永远也不会结的案件。  
最近他的情绪很差，对什么都充满怒火，一同从警校毕业的平克尼戏称他为“战士”，至于他的好搭档，比他大8岁的老牌侦探吉姆·戈登，则每次都一本正经地叫他“大兵”。  
“我的前一任搭档也这么叫我……不过他叫我大兵小子，呵呵，他比我大了好几岁——大概有10岁吧。”  
吉姆·戈登是个好人，这是布鲁斯唯一确定的事，不过他总是觉得他的搭档似乎曾经经历过很大的伤痛。  
布鲁斯有一点点关于吉姆的小记忆——他小的时候，吉姆·戈登也是个大街小巷无人不知的人物，不过等他上了警校，他就没再听说过关于吉姆·戈登的故事。  
布鲁斯不是主动的类型，他从来没向任何人——包括吉姆本人在内，询问过关于他从前的故事。  
他刚到警局就任的时候，局长还不是现在这位——基里安·B·罗博，他被特意关照，和吉姆·戈登做搭档。  
因为他的性别和吉姆·戈登一样，都是Omega，所以在警局这种地方和吉姆搭档无疑是最好的选择。  
通常关于工作的事，布鲁斯总会和吉姆一同行动，不过这次不一样。  
吉姆今天有其他的一些事——是的，今天他和他的伴侣要庆祝他们的结婚五周年，所以现在就只有布鲁斯单独行动了。  
他在酒会的大厅里漫无目的地走着，直到一个绅士走过来主动搭讪。  
“你好。”  
“你好，你应该是赛昂尼斯先生吧？”  
“很荣幸，你认识我——是的，我是，很荣幸你也能过来参加我们的酒会——布鲁斯·韦恩，韦恩先生。”  
“你太高看我了……我只是一名普通的警察而已。”  
布鲁斯伸出手，不动声色。  
机会来了。  
TBC


	3. 针尖对麦芒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在酒会上没什么实质性收获的布鲁斯遇到了又一轮的麻烦——最近哥谭公报的记者真是越来越不好对付了。

床头柜上的手机突然开始狂震，布鲁斯醒过来，接下电话。  
“什么？”  
“好的，我马上就去。”  
布鲁斯马上穿好衣服，在盟洗室简单打理了一下，就准备出发。  
给他来电话的是吉姆，情况紧急，吉姆只对他说了一句他们的一位正在追踪中的失踪人员找到了。  
看来不是什么好事，布鲁斯能感觉得到，吉姆给他打电话时让他来沃特街区，他猜十有八九被发现的是尸体。  
正要出门的时候，电话又响了，布鲁斯马上接起来。  
“是我。”  
“布鲁斯……我有事情……”  
布鲁斯这才发现给他打电话的不是吉姆，是克拉克。  
“改天吧，我现在没时间。”  
布鲁斯挂了电话，就火速赶往沃特街区去了，出警就是分秒必争的事，晚一秒钟也许就是一条人命。  
克拉克听着忙音，突然觉得有些不安。  
布鲁斯的声音的确像是很紧急的事，他走到客厅，把他的二手电视打开，希望能知道些什么消息。  
布鲁斯很快就到了沃特街道的指定位置——果然，现场已经被封锁了，他弯腰过了封锁线，吉姆正向他走过来。  
“什么情况？”  
吉姆没说话，只是把布鲁斯拉到他们发现的尸体旁。  
“死法太诡异了，命令是我们得先封锁消息。”  
地上的尸体却看起来没什么异常的特点，布鲁斯皱皱眉头。  
“我们的失踪人是Alpha，他的身份已经被核实无误了——但是他的腺体被人开过刀了，身上还有浓烈的Omega信息素气味。”  
“变性手术？”  
吉姆点点头。  
“类似于那样的作案。”  
ABO变性手术因为无存活率，早就被所有的国家当成严禁进行的手术，术后的人一般不会存活超过五分钟，而且会在极度痛苦中死去。  
因此，对人施行ABO变性手术也成了重罪。  
“刚刚接到通知说要封锁消息。”吉姆又补充了一句。  
“报案人呢？”  
“已经去取证了。”  
正当这时，布鲁斯却听到了警戒外围嘈杂的人声。  
他马上循声过去——果然，是记者，被警察拦在外面，不能进来。  
“您好，韦恩警探。”  
人群中有一个眼镜男抢先挤过来，把手机的录音筒对准他。  
“有消息说你们发现了一具失踪的赛昂尼斯公司职员的尸体，请问……”  
“不好意思，无可奉告。”  
布鲁斯说着，走到记者们面前。  
“请你们马上离开这里，不要影响警局的工作，我们在对现场进行勘察，请勿打扰。”  
记者们自然是抱怨了一番，但还是不得不离开了，戴眼镜的记者在远处的角落停下，打了个电话。  
“乔纳森？”  
“是我——看来他们是打算封锁消息了。”  
“又是封锁消息——这是经常的事，你等我一下，我马上到。”  
电话另一边的正是露易丝·莱恩，当然，打电话的人正是克拉克——准确地说，他现在是乔纳森。  
时间回到布鲁斯挂掉电话之后，克拉克才打开电视，新闻还没听两句，露易丝就给他打电话了。  
当然，露易丝也告诉他大概发生了什么事——克拉克很好奇她是怎么得到的小道消息，所以按照露易丝的建议，他最早赶去了现场。  
然后就有了布鲁斯从警戒线内走出来赶人的事。  
克拉克原本没什么想法，可是现在可不一样了。  
他听露易丝说了，是关于赛昂尼斯公司失踪的Alpha，如果光是露易丝一个人说也就罢了，他遇见的大多数同行都这么说。  
而且，还有极少数人说，赛昂尼斯公司已经连续失踪了很多Alpha职员了。  
“我邻居麦克是个Alpha，32岁，在赛昂尼斯公司工作，前天就没看见他回来过，赛昂尼斯公司不仅仅失踪了一个人的。”  
这是他在警戒线外排队时听到身旁的记者说的，他不太清楚那人是哪家报社的，但他能感觉到那人说的是真话。  
这么重大的事，让民众知道不是更好吗？哥谭警局居然还想把事情隐瞒下来，谁知道如果悬而未决会不会变成又一桩未了结的案件？  
他越想越觉得应该他应该要做点什么。  
露易丝很快也赶到了现场，她和布鲁斯理论了半天，想让对方放行，可是明显，布鲁斯的语气毫无商量的余地。  
“我们是为了方便调查工作，当然也是为了不扩散恐慌。”  
露易丝很生气，因为这位不开窍的警探先生对哥谭公报的记者并没有太多的好感，她稍加理论，他的态度就变得更僵硬起来。  
"我认为你们的夸大其词才造成了哥谭市民过剩的压力，而不是某一场正在进行的犯罪。"  
“什么？！第一，我们没有夸大其词过，第二——我们只想让你们加快办事效率，免得哥谭的公民不明不白的就有一天死了。”  
露易丝差点和布鲁斯当场吵起来，幸好乔纳森及时把她拉走了。  
“别白费力气了，他不会放行的。”  
“你怎么知道？我方法很多。”  
“露易丝，这里是哥谭，不是大都会，你面对的人不是我们的总编先生，是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“看起来你不怎么喜欢哥谭啊。”  
“它只是没有你的城市那么好。”  
露易丝费解地看着乔纳森，直到他躲闪开她的目光。  
“你看到了，你不会喜欢这儿的。”  
“这倒是没错——我等出差结束了就会回大都会的。”  
“我可以帮忙——你如果信得过我，我很乐意想办法让他们加快效率。”  
“你？乔纳森，你可别想那些不靠谱的事——你不是那种能惹得起祸的人。”  
“我不会惹祸的，我是本地人，这种事交给我吧。”  
露易丝半信半疑地作罢了，最终也没能在现场拍照的记者们也都走了——已经很晚了，谁都要休息的。  
布鲁斯没有回家，在警局将就着睡了一夜，这次的案件受害者的死法太特殊了——即使是哥谭，ABO变性手术也已经销声匿迹多年了。  
毕竟，这种成功率为零的东西，谁会感兴趣啊，就算是最丧心病狂的罪犯，也还是想要看到他们的“研究成果”的。  
昨天酒会上他和赛昂尼斯的谈话也是无疾而终，他有强烈的预感，赛昂尼斯有问题，但是他完全找不到支撑证据。  
从对方的谈吐中，布鲁斯能感觉到赛昂尼斯的性格中那种极端的激进，并且他的话也极具鼓动力。  
“你对现状满足吗，韦恩先生？”  
“什么现状？”  
“所有的现状，哥谭警局，你住的房子，开支，名誉——”  
“老实说我不太在乎那些。”  
“噢，得了，总有一样你在乎的东西——和你现在的生活有关。”  
“那你想要说什么呢，赛昂尼斯先生？”  
“我很佩服你，看看你……你是个战士，天生的强者，你永远不会停止战斗的，对吧？”  
“据我所知你是个金融业大亨，为什么如此喜欢战斗？”  
“噢，得了！你也知道，我们的行业有时就是需要有壮士断腕的果断——也许你不这么认为，但我觉得我的工作让我也必须要时刻保持战斗状态，所以我也是个业余格斗选手，因为我享受打败弱者的快感。”  
“你喜欢搏斗？”  
“噢，那是次要的，韦恩先生。”  
一谈到更深的层面，赛昂尼斯就突然又守口如瓶了。  
“最近哥谭市的连续失踪案，也许你有所耳闻，受害者都是来自你的公司……”  
“噢，也许有什么人在针对我，也许是什么巧合，总之——”  
“希望你能尽早破获案件，我相信你，警探先生，你从来没输给过那些人，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯知道自己什么也问不出来，也就没有继续坚持下去。  
他向基里安提议过，想要个调查令，至少去调查一下赛昂尼斯公司。  
但是基里安拒绝了，理由是连续的三场失踪受害者虽然都是赛昂尼斯的职员，但都不是在赛昂尼斯公司发生的，报案人也均是朋友或家属，他们没有理由去调查公司。  
虽然知道基里安很可能是因为别的原因不允许他调查赛昂尼斯公司，布鲁斯也没什么办法，毕竟，他是对付不了基里安的，这家伙后台太硬了，而且基里安很懂得明哲保身，那样的话让他开口是很困难的。  
这个城市的有钱人多多少少都是不能惹的。  
布鲁斯把脚架在桌子上，睡着了，凌晨的时候，突然又被电话铃声叫醒。  
“你好，哥谭警局，布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
电话对面是短暂的沉默，布鲁斯皱了皱眉头。  
“请问你需要我们做什么？”  
“赛昂尼斯公司连续失踪了四名男性Alpha职员，年龄在35岁以下，健康状况良好，昨天发现一名失踪职员的尸体，疑似因为被改变ABO性别而死……”  
布鲁斯顿时困意全无。  
“你是谁？”  
“这不重要，重要的是你们封锁的消息已经有人知道了。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“只是想告诉你，你们是瞒不过哥谭市民的。”  
“你还知道什么？”  
“死者体内有一种特殊的致幻剂残留，俗称蓝色恶魔，卖家只有哥谭的药品黑市。”  
挂了电话，布鲁斯仍然疑惑。  
这个人怎么知道的这么详细的？而且尸检人员说根本没有发现受害者除了被变性之外有任何其他异常。  
但是，这通电话给了他一个线索——或许他可以从药品黑市查起。  
放下电话的克拉克也松了口气。  
没错，这是他连夜用超能力调查的结果，他这么做就是为了让布鲁斯尽快去侦破这起案件。  
一夜之间他调查了很多事，他认为有必要让布鲁斯自己通过调查意识到他正在什么样的黑暗中。  
很多事情，都要自己感受一下才能印象深刻，他不想让布鲁斯再继续这样麻木冷漠，总该想办法让他自己意识到不能再这样下去。  
当然，他并不知道布鲁斯一直也在想办法寻找突破口，酒会的事和封锁现场的事，都只让克拉克觉得布鲁斯也被警局的黑暗束缚住了。  
等布鲁斯了解了这些更黑暗的东西，他会努力摆脱这些的。  
卡尔这样想着，趴在桌子上打起盹来。  
TBC


	4. 血战之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的调查有了进展，但他没想到自己无意之中也落入了案件元凶的陷阱之中，幸运的是他被救走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

布鲁斯举着他的手枪，一步一步，小心翼翼地向前走着。  
他的靴子踩在地上，一点声音都没有，他的精力此时正高度集中，他甚至能感觉得到他的脚掌接触地面时的那种触感。  
他是自己来的，接到那通神秘的电话之后，他就忙着去查找，他先到了药品黑市，结果黑市的人当然不肯配合他，乖乖交出最近的购买记录，布鲁斯也不是好说话的，因为药品黑市本身就不合法，致幻剂也是违禁药物，他直接把店老板打了一顿。  
他们当然是有保镖的，但是布鲁斯的身手过硬，尽管也挨了两下，他还是排除万难，最后逼着黑市交出他们的交易记录。  
几经调查，布鲁斯定位到了这个地方——在哥谭港口附近的安全屋里，目前正被赛昂尼斯租用。  
他就觉得这失踪案件和赛昂尼斯本人有关，看来正和他想得一样。  
他打了电话给吉姆，但吉姆又接手了紧急的案件，暂时抽不开身，他也不好直接找其他人——他不想惊动基里安。  
安全屋里没有灯光，黑洞洞的，只有地面还算平坦，隐约能看到一点点前面墙壁的轮廓。  
本想刚进来就声明自己是哥谭警局的警察，但布鲁斯考虑到只有自己一个人单独行动，这么做实在是有点贸然。  
不如安静地观察情况，适时发动袭击。  
又往前走了两步，突然间室内的灯光开始闪烁起来。  
闪烁的老灯管发出渗人的响声，布鲁斯的神经已经紧张到极致，汗水从额头上流下来，却是冷汗。  
突然间，一个人影出现在他视野中，咆哮着向他冲过来，布鲁斯用一只手抓紧那人的手腕，模模糊糊地感觉到这像是一个失踪的职员。  
这个人似乎不太清醒，布鲁斯没有犹豫，马上用手枪上的坚硬部分击晕了他。  
危险的感觉更明显了，布鲁斯喘着粗气，试图让自己冷静下来。  
“嗵！”  
脖子冷不防地受了一下重击，布鲁斯翻了两下白眼，立心不稳，险些栽倒，但随即脑袋上又狠狠挨了一下。  
瓷器打碎的声音是他在昏迷前听到的最后的声音。  
他做了个很怪诞的梦，醒来的时候一瞬间就意识到了自己的处境，狠狠吸了一口气。  
他坐在椅子上，但并没有被绑住，限制行动。  
摸了一下枪挎，果然，枪没了。  
心中暗自咒骂了一句，布鲁斯提高了警惕，时刻注意着四周的风吹草动。  
“啊，真是没想到您会一口气追到这里呢，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯循声望去，却只看见一个扩音器。  
“赛昂尼斯，为什么绑架你的员工？你对他们做了什么？”  
扩音器里传来了干笑的声音。  
“哈哈，这你马上就会知道了。”  
灯光仍然闪烁，布鲁斯感觉到后颈和后脑勺都在隐隐作痛。  
伸手摸了一下，只摸到了又湿又黏的温热液体——散发着血腥味。  
“你让人给我打电话，这是个陷阱！”  
“这是个陷阱不错，但我不知道什么电话的事。”  
布鲁斯有些诧异，但已经来不及再去思考那神秘的电话了。  
几个Alpha跌跌撞撞地咆哮着向他冲过来，布鲁斯在明灭不定的灯光下看到了他们身上仍然穿着正装。  
布鲁斯一把扯下领带，缠在手上，毫不留情地朝着这几个神智都不太清楚的Alpha的脸上招呼。  
缠斗的时候他被利刃划伤了手掌，但这并不影响他攥紧拳头，鲜血染红了他的手，但他也顾不上这么多，在最短的时间内，他打晕了这几个不正常的Alpha。  
布鲁斯气喘吁吁地站在一片狼藉的地面上，灯忽然灭了，他在黑暗中怒目。  
冷不防，一点点轻微的刺痛感从他的脖子上传来——好像是一根针头扎在上面了。  
布鲁斯反应迅速，马上把针头拔下来，但已经感觉有些头晕。  
“来一场公平竞技吧，韦恩先生。”  
灯又亮了，可是他眼前却一片模糊，勉强能看清楚拿着短刀的赛昂尼斯。  
似乎是仗着他现在不在状态，赛昂尼斯一上来就来势凶猛，不遗余力地想要给布鲁斯致命一击，布鲁斯几次闪躲之后，肩膀上也终于挨了狠狠一刀，但是他并没有赶快摆脱赛昂尼斯，反而迎上去，狠狠一记拳头打在对方的下巴上，反手夺下赛昂尼斯的短刀。  
“谁做的变性手术？”  
冰冷的刀刃抵在赛昂尼斯的脖子上，布鲁斯强压着愤怒，当场讯问这个作恶多端的富商。  
“嘿嘿，这就不是我能告诉你的内容了。”  
“为什么要绑架你的职员？”  
“我喜欢看他们战斗，战胜的人可以回公司继续工作，那些人都是百里挑一的佼佼者。”  
布鲁斯一拳打在赛昂尼斯的颌骨上，赛昂尼斯晕了过去，被他铐起来，拖出门外。  
但刚一从安全屋出来，布鲁斯就软倒在地——剧烈运动让药效更快发作了。  
再次醒来时，他发现自己躺在一间病房里，仪器还在响着，有种口干舌燥的感觉。  
环顾四周，看见了一张熟悉的脸——噢，之前急着要采访他的眼镜男，可不就是这位吗？  
看见布鲁斯疑惑的神情，眼镜男沉吟半晌，伸出手。  
“你好，乔纳森·法莫。”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
布鲁斯轻声回答着，感觉到嘴巴越来越干了。  
“你要水吗？”  
看见病床上的布鲁斯点点头，乔纳森站起来到旁边倒了杯水，递给布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯从床上坐起来，接过水杯一饮而尽。  
乔纳森则沉默地看着他，不多言语。  
“这不是巧合吧？”  
布鲁斯看着乔纳森，许久，开口问道。  
“如您所见，不是巧合。”  
“那天，给我打电话的人也是你？”  
乔纳森没回答，算是默认了。  
“你是怎么知道那些的？”  
“对不起，我也有我的职业操守——这是我的线人告诉我的，如果我向你透露他的身份，他会遇到危险，另外，你抓的人我已经通知了吉姆戈登来接收了。”  
布鲁斯并未继续追问，只是沉默地看了乔纳森一眼。  
“你是在监视我吗？”  
乔纳森摇摇头。  
“我给你打电话只是想要让你们快点侦破这起案件，但我没想到你会单独行动——我的线人告诉我赛昂尼斯也不好对付。”  
布鲁斯的询问的目光看向乔纳森。  
“我的线人和药品黑市的老板很熟，你从那离开之后没多久他就把消息告诉给我了。”  
布鲁斯的目光游弋着，想要努力想出乔纳森回答里的破绽，但尖锐的刺痛感却先占据了他的感官。  
一阵耳鸣之后，他出现了幻觉。  
乔纳森惊讶地看着布鲁斯在数秒之内脸色大变，还有些不清楚到底发生了什么事。  
布鲁斯眼前那个一直端坐的眼镜儿却突然变了个人似的，他不知道为什么开始感觉到身体莫名的饥渴，浑身上下都在叫嚣。  
不知道那是什么致幻剂，竟然直接引出了他的热潮，也许是因为本该用在Alpha身上，所以效果会非常强大。  
毕竟是可以控制住Alpha的东西。  
布鲁斯的脸色变得潮红，眼眶也发红，他瞪着眼睛看着乔纳森——最后一点理智告诉他，现在让这个家伙解决问题再好不过了。  
多年来他都是靠抑制剂解决问题，他的身体对于一个真正的肉体的渴求已经累积到了极限。  
这家伙也是个Omega，这是一次好机会。  
心底里欲望的野兽这样对他说。  
乔纳森完全没反应过来，床上的Omega就突然伸手抓住他的脖子。  
“等等——你……”  
乔纳森感觉相当不妙——准确地说，是克拉克感觉到相当不妙，因为他也感觉到了布鲁斯的热潮。  
怎么会毫无征兆的就来了呢？  
不由分说，布鲁斯就吻上了乔纳森的嘴唇。  
一股香甜的气息直冲口鼻，克拉克一下子就蒙了——Alpha不像Omega，会定期发情，要让他们兴奋实际上只需要一个已经发情的Omega，再稍加勾引即可。  
而且，这可不能说是稍加勾引，克拉克怀疑布鲁斯被他身上伪装的气味蒙蔽了，错认为他是Omega。  
如果情况实在紧急，Omega也是可以帮助Omega度过热潮的，事实上热潮期的Omega对肉体的需求丝毫不亚于对信息素的需求。  
纵使并非常人，克拉克也很快就屈从于情欲了——事实上他的确喜欢布鲁斯，只是平常他都会告诉自己，他们亲如兄弟，自己的任务就是保护好他。  
他没奢望过更进一步的感情，他害怕那会拖累布鲁斯，可是现在——  
现在，热潮期的Omega已经完全失去理智，认为他只是个陌生的Omega，不光是布鲁斯，任何Omega都会选择来一场陌生人之间的性爱，好挨过这难熬的热潮期。  
“那么请答应我不要追查我或者我的线人——我们两清。”  
这句话是说给布鲁斯听的，毕竟，要显得并不是布鲁斯单方面向他索取，以免事后给他太大的心理压力。  
克拉克最后的一点理智都用在这儿了，然后，他就爬上了布鲁斯的病床，布鲁斯向他索吻，他也毫不吝惜，趴在布鲁斯身上，两人缠吻起来。  
嘴唇发出的吸吮的声音很快让他们更加沉沦，克拉克脱了自己的衣服，看到布鲁斯示意之后就动手脱下他的衣服。  
克拉克没有急着直奔主题，他先俯下身来，在布鲁斯漂亮的脖子上轻轻亲吻，引得Omega发出一阵难耐的呻吟。  
一路向下，克拉克仔细看着布鲁斯身上的那些伤疤，小心翼翼地绕过他刚受的新伤，他好像能看到布鲁斯都经历了什么。  
枪伤是最普遍的，其次是锐器造成的刀伤，那当然是卡尔反对布鲁斯去参军的原因——受伤像吃饭一样常见，对Omega伤害太大了。  
克拉克注意到了布鲁斯的肚脐——非常小巧的东西，他不得不说刚看见他就很喜欢了。  
布鲁斯有定期清理身体的习惯，他身上很干净，体毛也不长，显得皮肤更白。  
克拉克在轻轻咬着布鲁斯的肚脐，这让布鲁斯的情欲更加升腾，他腰上稍微用力，大腿就紧紧扣住了克拉克的脑袋。  
克拉克松开嘴，在布鲁斯的性器上舔了两下，让他分泌出一点前液，布鲁斯的身体就开始剧烈地扭动起来。  
克拉克抓住布鲁斯的两个脚腕，把布鲁斯的腿压在他的肚子上，布鲁斯的肉穴就彻底暴露在克拉克眼前。  
热潮剧烈的反应让Omega的后穴已经变得有些发红了，能看到透明的液体从里面流出来。  
这对于Alpha的刺激性太大了，克拉克勉强才忍住了马上干进去的冲动，俯下身来开始用舌头照顾那肉穴，Omega受到如此温暖的刺激，马上就开始收缩起来。  
舌头的长度有限，克拉克只是简单给布鲁斯做了个准备，Omega的蜜穴散发出的独特的气味极具迷惑力，很快他就又直起身体，然后又把布鲁斯的大腿往前推了几下。  
“啊嗯——啊！”  
被侵入的感觉让布鲁斯受不住地叫出来，他抠紧了克拉克的手腕，承受着那根巨物慢慢插进他饥渴的穴里。  
“啊……老天……啊！”  
看上去Alpha并不想放慢节奏，他一鼓作气插进去，然后在布鲁斯体内停留了一会儿。  
“你那个家伙比我的还大，混蛋……”  
布鲁斯简直不敢相信这个帮自己解决问题的Omega居然也有个庞然大物，只好自认倒霉。  
接下来的事顺理成章，克拉克一直以来都比较保守，他并没有再做出什么其他的花样，而是直接而又诚实地直接在布鲁斯体内抽插。  
Omega的通道被他彻底撑开了，所有的敏感点都能轻松地触碰得到，卡尔的冲撞和研磨很快就使得布鲁斯的内部更加频繁地收缩。  
可能是因为羞耻，布鲁斯再也没有发出声音，只是紧紧抠着卡尔的后背，偶尔会有一两声细碎的呻吟从他嘴里溢出。  
现在动作已经激烈到了一定程度了，交合时卵蛋拍打屁股发出的啪啪声已经盖过了其他声音。  
布鲁斯的身子都软了，在床单上扭动着被情欲折磨的身体，直到卡尔终于顶到了他体内最敏感的点，他的生殖道收缩到了极致。  
布鲁斯发出了撕裂般的喘息声，夹杂着尖锐的嗓音，他的手落下来摸着自己的乳头，似乎是想要满足自己最后的一点点欲望。  
克拉克憋不住射在布鲁斯体内了，但他克制住了自己，没有成结。  
自卑感突如其来。  
他抽出自己的性器，又随便撸了几把，把顶端攥在手里，他的性器这才成结，把他的手当成Omega的生殖道射出浓浓的精液。  
至于还躺在床上神志不清的布鲁斯，根本没看到这一幕，等结消失后，克拉克就穿好衣服走了。  
只剩下布鲁斯还有些茫然地看着白色的天花板。  
TBC


	5. 蛛丝马迹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯开始着手调查阿卡姆疯人院，在调查中，他找到了一条他一直想得到的线索。

布鲁斯把手里的卷宗还给档案处的管理人员，一声不响地离开了。  
思绪还停留在这些天他调查的资料上——他几乎可以确定，只有阿卡姆疯人院的医疗机构才会做变性手术了。  
虽然他不知道他们是怎么办到的，但是通过对哥谭市所有医疗机构，个人诊所的逐一排查，他发现没有其他机构能完成这种危险性极高又违法的手术。  
因为仅仅是更换腺体的步骤就会有百分之九十九的人死在手术台上，更何况他们的受害者是自己逃到街上才死的。  
从以往所有的案例来看，那是不可能的，因为尸检结果表明他们的受害者在被进行ABO变性手术之后仍然维持了至少两个小时的生命——这是绝对没有历史案例的。  
事实上之前已知的最长存活记录是十分钟。  
布鲁斯深吸了一口气，在脑袋里构思着怎么才能设法对阿卡姆疯人院进行秘密调查。  
他想，他需要一个线人，或者自己想办法进去，总之一定会有一种方法让他得到一些阿卡姆内部更深层次的信息。  
至少凭阿卡姆现在的配置，是不可能会办得到这样的手术的。  
“你好像有什么心事？”  
午饭时，吉姆递给他一个三明治，坐在他对面，突然发问。  
“有什么方法可以调查阿卡姆疯人院？”  
布鲁斯说着，目光依旧没有转回到手里的食物上。  
“警局有所有高层的档案——怎么，你觉得他们有问题？”  
“没有证据，我只是问问。”  
吉姆也没有再继续问，他们沉默不语地吃着手上的三明治。  
吃着吃着，布鲁斯突然感觉有点不对劲，站起来就跑了，吉姆有点茫然地看着急急忙忙离开的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯跑进警局的卫生间，把刚刚吃进的三明治都吐了——莫名其妙的恶心感让他觉得不太好。  
这几天似乎都不怎么对劲，他觉得自己可能是太忙了。  
在这座城市的警局工作，仿佛就像是随时要被榨干一样，所有的公民在逼着他拼命，受害者们，哥谭市，疯子们，凶手，所有的这些。  
“你看起来不太好，或许你应该休息一下？”  
“不了，我今天不加班了，一天就好。”  
布鲁斯坐下，没有看见吉姆看着他轻轻叹了口气。  
从前，他也是这样的——直到他经历了像噩梦一样的灾难，哥谭市被一群疯子占领，他的两桩失败的婚姻，爱人不堪压力离开他……现在他已经没什么力气再像年轻时那样，不顾一切了。  
如果不是哈维，他会孤独一生。  
现在看到这样的布鲁斯，他不知道该怎么形容自己现在的心情。  
作为他的同事，或许布鲁斯是个好样的，可是作为一个后辈，他真的不太支持布鲁斯这样压榨自己的体能。  
“嘿，汤姆想和你换几个夜班，过几天他要早点回家。”  
下午，布鲁斯正要回家的时候，吉姆这么对他说。  
“噢，好。”  
布鲁斯点点头，夹着他的包走了。  
吉姆似乎轻松了一点似的，一屁股坐在椅子上，继续翻阅他们的卷宗。  
布鲁斯最近想要调查阿卡姆疯人院的事，这也正是他想调查的——不过首先他得先看看他们手里都有什么。  
收集信息的部分吉姆想尽力帮布鲁斯做做，他觉得这段时间布鲁斯的状态都不怎么好，应该适当休息一下。  
布鲁斯一觉睡醒，看看时间，已经是早上七点半。  
糟了，又睡过头了。  
他赶紧从床上爬起来，急匆匆洗漱完，顺手撕下一张日历，就急急忙忙跑出去，拦了辆车赶到警局。  
所以，他仍然到得很早。  
桌子好像被人收拾过了，他捡起上面的便条。  
“阿卡姆的资料给你找来了，你看还需要什么，等我回来就告诉我——吉姆。”  
布鲁斯马上把桌边的一摞新文件拿出来——果然，都是阿卡姆的资料，他开始仔细阅读起来。  
吉姆回来的时候，布鲁斯还没看完那些资料，他想了想，于是没有打扰布鲁斯。  
时间过得很快，要中午了，布鲁斯才终于从一堆文件里抬起头来，这时候吉姆已经站起来穿好外套要出去吃点东西了。  
“又要麻烦你帮我带个热狗回来。”  
布鲁斯微笑了一下。  
“换换样吧，我请客，我知道这儿有一家相当不错的汉堡店。”  
吉姆友好地伸出手来，布鲁斯犹豫了一下。  
“适当也要休息休息，透口气。”  
布鲁斯点点头，握住吉姆的手，站起来。  
才穿好外套，布鲁斯却感觉眼前一黑，一头栽倒在地上。  
醒来的时候，他已经躺在病床上了，吉姆坐在他旁边，看他醒了，目光似乎有点犹豫，神情也有点微妙。  
最终，吉姆什么也没说，只是把一张纸递给他。  
看到那张纸，布鲁斯的脑袋顿时“轰”的一声，耳朵也跟着嗡嗡作响了。  
是诊断书，但上面的症状栏写的是“怀孕一个月”。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯？你还好吗？”  
吉姆的声音好像隔着一层水，模糊不清，布鲁斯满脑子都是那个词。  
怀孕。  
怎么可能？怀孕？  
“布鲁斯？”  
吉姆觉得他的搭档现在的状况似乎非常不对劲，只好伸手晃晃他。  
布鲁斯才如梦初醒地看着吉姆，似乎还没有意识到自己怀孕的事实似的。  
“这段时间你别再值夜班了，好好休息。”  
“不可能的，一定是他们诊断出错了。”  
“是这样的，千真万确……”吉姆说着，突然意识到了什么，“怎么，你……你难道不知道……”  
“可他是Omega。”  
“你怎么知道他是Omega？”  
“我能感觉出来。”  
“我的天哪，你怎么能光靠这个就判断人家是Omega？”  
“可是他没标记我。”  
布鲁斯回过头来，倔强地坚持着——虽然，他自己也不知道他到底是在坚持什么。  
“你认识他吗？”  
布鲁斯沉吟许久。  
“他都没有告诉你他是谁吗？”  
“乔纳森·法莫……我记得他好像是哥谭公报的。”  
“我帮你……”  
“算了。”  
布鲁斯拉住吉姆，这位更老练的Omega便停下来，有点惊讶地望着他。  
“布鲁斯，你可不是这样的人——你知道他应该要负法律责任的！”  
“我主动的，要论责任，我们都跑不了。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“等有时间我自己去找他。”  
“你真的没问题吗？”  
“我没问题……”布鲁斯从床上坐起来，穿上外套，“谢谢你的资料，吉姆，我有些重要的发现。”  
吉姆愣愣地看着布鲁斯又像个没事人似的起来走了，心里默默叹了口气。  
这哪里是他能帮得上忙的呢，毕竟，自己即使被心爱的人抛弃过，也没像布鲁斯这样，不明不白就突然又承担了一条生命。  
布鲁斯再这样下去，早晚事情会变得更麻烦的——但是他也没办法，布鲁斯很明显不想让他插手。  
况且他就算真的帮忙去找了那个乔纳森，估计也只能起到反作用。  
可怜的布鲁斯。  
这个下午又在忙碌中过去了，只是气氛沉闷了许多，吉姆也没再和布鲁斯说什么，不过他们之间已经有默契了，也不需要多说什么。  
这次布鲁斯也确实没有加夜班，他要回去前，吉姆忍不住又嘱咐了几句，大概就是让他好好休息，身体要紧。  
回到家里，布鲁斯马上打开自己的公文包，那里面有两个阿卡姆的文件，他要仔细研究一下。  
当时的阿卡姆区建设计划，针对的不仅仅是阿卡姆疯人院，还有阿卡姆区所有能创收的项目。  
当时，这些项目是被哥谭两大黑帮老大控制的，卡尔麦·法科内和萨尔·马罗尼。  
但最奇怪的是，按说他们应该只对有创收的项目感兴趣，法科内却主动接下了印第安山的项目，而且除了印第安山，法科内就只接了一个项目。  
阿卡姆疯人院。  
这很难不让布鲁斯联想到两者之间的联系。  
这两个可以说是全哥谭创收最低的项目，全都被法科内要走了，而且他本人似乎对别的兴趣不大，也仅仅是接了几个贫民窟的改造。  
这对于慈善家还行得通，对于法科内这种黑帮老大——未免太离谱了。  
布鲁斯一忙起来就忘记了白天发生的事，一直到晚上十一点，他的眼皮实在沉得抬不起来了。  
换做平常，他一个两个通宵，完全没问题。  
布鲁斯把卷宗小心地收起来，站起来到酒柜前倒了杯威士忌，刚要喝一口，突然想起了什么，把酒杯往旁边一放，自嘲地笑笑。  
他不知道该怎么办，只要闲下来他就会想起那张诊断。  
怀孕。  
他不想去找什么乔纳森，因为一来他没有这个闲心，二来，就算找到了又能怎么样，不是那个记者的错。  
他想调查阿卡姆疯人院很久了，从他看到那张老照片开始。  
那是他在克劳尔的杂物箱子里发现的一张老照片，照片里的克劳尔院长穿着医生的衣服，身后就是阿卡姆疯人院的前身。  
阿卡姆精神康复中心。  
那年他刚到警局没多久，在档案管理处查阅了几个月的资料。  
没能查到任何关于他们的孤儿院的记录，但布鲁斯没气馁，他开始直接查找克劳尔的资料。  
最后，他当然查到了关于克劳尔的资料，他发现克劳尔曾经是阿卡姆精神康复中心的医生——但从那里被改建开始，他就辞职了。  
布鲁斯想起了从前在孤儿院的几个片段，他们的孤儿院很少有访客，但还是会有人来——他记得很清楚，很多次都是一群穿着医生的白色外套的人过来。  
他猜测那就是阿卡姆的医生，他开始越来越想要调查阿卡姆疯人院。  
在孤儿院大火的前一天，克劳尔叫来布鲁斯，对他嘱咐了一些话。  
那些话让他有些疑惑，他不明白克劳尔为什么要对他说这些。  
“你要照顾好克拉克……他是很特殊的，你知道外面的世界不安全。”  
“但他很强，院长先生。”  
“这正是我想对你说的，无论何时，不要忘了提醒他……不要使用他的超能力。”  
“为什么突然说这些，院长先生？”  
“只是你长大了，布鲁斯，你知道的……克拉克需要我们大家的保护。”  
结果，第二天就发生了火灾，事发当时，布鲁斯和赛琳娜正在另一条街区——院长要他们去那儿买些廉价的食材。  
一夜之间，布鲁斯便决定改读警校，不为别的——他要进哥谭警局，他要查明这一切，事实到底是什么样的。  
但他害怕克拉克会受牵连，如果他开始变成公众人物，无疑和他接触的人们也会受到关注。  
他不想疏远克拉克，但是他要保护克拉克——那是他一早就答应了院长的。  
他也开始想到也许院长的死是因为克拉克。  
要赶快趁还能活动之前，查到更重要的线索。  
这样想着，布鲁斯又坐回他凌乱的桌子前，翻阅成堆的案件。  
直到他忍不住趴在桌子上睡熟了。  
TBC


	6. 失意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在调查阿卡姆疯人院的过程中，布鲁斯遇险，他遭到暗算，受人诬陷成了杀人犯，情急之下躲在克拉克家中。

听到敲门声时，克拉克猛地睁开眼。  
怎么会有人在晚上十二点多敲门？不正常。  
他光着脚走到门口，听见门外的喘息声，开了透视。  
是布鲁斯？  
他慌慌张张地用最快的速度收起他的记者证，眼镜，还有一些其他的伪装，马上去开了门。  
布鲁斯在门口摇晃了两下，一头栽倒在地上，幸好克拉克眼疾手快，接住了他。  
一股浓重的血腥味直冲克拉克的鼻孔，他赶忙把布鲁斯抱进来，马上发现了更可怕的事。  
布鲁斯的身上有几处伤，这不奇怪，但是那些血却不是从那些伤口里流出来的，是从布鲁斯的下体流出来的。  
什么情况？  
克拉克来不及多想，马上把布鲁斯抱起来，就要出门。  
“别……”  
躺在他怀里的布鲁斯突然死死抓住他的衣领。  
克拉克听见了布鲁斯发抖的嘴唇挤出的几个破碎的单词。  
“去——去找汤普金斯。”  
汤普金斯，噢，克拉克想起来了。  
好心的医生，也是唯一一个愿意无偿帮助孤儿院的医生。  
很快，汤普金斯女士就赶到了克拉克的家。  
“这是怎么搞的？”  
汤普金斯看着已经疼得满头大汗的布鲁斯，又把目光转到克拉克身上。  
“我……我不知道啊，刚才，他才到这里……”  
医生叹了口气，什么也没说，让克拉克帮她铺两个垫子，拿来一些手术用具，就把克拉克赶出去了。  
“你回避一下。”  
克拉克自己蜷坐在沙发上看电视，不敢分散注意力到布鲁斯所在的房间，尽管如此，他还是能听到墙壁的另一边时不时传来的凄惨无比的声音。  
布鲁斯哭了。  
长这么大，克拉克还是第一次听见布鲁斯哭，他害怕极了，担心布鲁斯会出什么事。  
汤普金斯满头大汗地出来时，克拉克一眼就看到她从布鲁斯身体里取出来的东西。  
看上去好像是人体组织。  
他一下子就蒙了，数个月前那次禁忌的行为又一次回到他的脑海。  
可能有快三个月了，他一直想忘了这件事，为此他没再联系布鲁斯，老老实实地做他的报社工作，能接到校对的活计他就绝不要出去采访。  
“照顾好他，最近不能让他剧烈运动，尤其不能着凉。”  
克拉克低低地应了一句，带着试探的目光看着汤普金斯。  
“我能进去看他了吗？”  
“可以。”  
汤普金斯说完，就匆匆离开了。  
克拉克沉默地进了卧室，看见布鲁斯面如死灰地躺在床上，好像个死人。  
“不好意思，要是你不愿意，我可以明天就……”  
“不用，布鲁斯……真的不用，你不能再走动了——汤普金斯要我好好照顾你。”  
布鲁斯疲惫地再度闭上眼睛。  
“我在这儿会拖累你。”  
“你知道我照顾人很在行。”  
“我不是指这个……”布鲁斯看起来似乎有点恼了，但他才动了一下，就疼得直咧嘴，“我……我现在是通缉犯……”  
“这我会小心的，而且你不可能会做犯罪的事。”  
布鲁斯把头转向一边，似乎有点生气，也似乎有点累了，不再说话。  
克拉克注意到自己桌上放着的医嘱，把它拿起来仔细看过，一声不响地离开了。  
布鲁斯被轻轻叫醒时，还昏昏沉沉的。  
他做了个梦，梦见他正在和乔纳森·法莫做爱，可是那个记者的脸却在他们高潮时突然变得扭曲，竟然变成了基里安·罗博的模样，过了一会儿又变成了雨果·斯特兰奇的模样。  
“该吃药了。”  
布鲁斯想接过水杯，但是克拉克把水杯放一边了，却把他小心翼翼地扶起来，让他靠着枕头，然后把药一点点喂给他。  
“我自己能吃。”  
布鲁斯似乎还是气哼哼的，但是还是乖乖服下了药。  
“别逞强了，不管怎么样先把身体养过来行吗？”  
布鲁斯只是瞪了一眼克拉克，就不再说话，热水让他脸上似乎有了点血色，可是也还是苍白得吓人。  
克拉克照顾布鲁斯睡下之后，才回到他公寓的沙发上，他连夜看了新闻，才知道最新发生的消息。  
事情正发生在他今天下班后的时间，布鲁斯强闯疯人院，并且打死了一个病人，引起了疯人院的骚乱。  
克拉克知道肯定有一些部分并不是真相——他从未怀疑过布鲁斯的原则，布鲁斯绝对不会做那样的事。  
他想了一下，觉得他还是不能给报社请假，至少要等他搞清楚事情的真相再说。  
而且，布鲁斯受了这么严重的伤害，连夜逃到他这里来，他不能辜负布鲁斯。  
毕竟，他已经辜负过布鲁斯一次了——那孩子肯定是他的，布鲁斯不是个随便的人，都是他一时冲动。  
他一晚上都没睡着，眼泪根本就止不住。  
第二天早上，克拉克给布鲁斯准备了丰盛的早餐，可是布鲁斯似乎没有胃口，克拉克发现他发烧了。  
“我没事。”  
布鲁斯倔强地坚持着。  
克拉克根本不听布鲁斯的逞强，站起来就要出去买药。  
“你再走一步，我就站起来。”  
布鲁斯说着，一把掀开被子，从床上坐起来。  
克拉克马上停下了。  
“你别这样，布鲁斯。”  
“我不差再疼这一次，反正你不能出去。”  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛，长大了嘴巴。  
“你能至少给我个解释吗？”  
布鲁斯转过头，避开克拉克的目光，似乎有些犹豫。  
“打电话给汤普金斯——”  
“你先告诉我为什么我不能出去。”  
“打电话给汤普金斯，顺便让她把赛琳娜叫来。”  
“电话我会打的，你先告诉我为什么！”  
布鲁斯咬咬牙，一条腿就伸了下去。  
克拉克马上把手机掏出来，布鲁斯这才哆哆嗦嗦地把腿放回床上，盖好被子。  
已经疼出了冷汗。  
克拉克按照布鲁斯说的做了，坐到布鲁斯的床边。  
“现在可以告诉我了吗？如果我不能出去，我都没法赚钱买吃的用的。”  
“所以我让你叫赛琳娜。”  
“所以你到底把我们当什么？我们到底是你的朋友还是你的助手，你的保姆？”  
克拉克急了，气喘吁吁地看着布鲁斯，眼里还含着一汪泪水，眼眶也红红的。  
布鲁斯转过头去，一言不发。  
“我知道我们是你的累赘，我们不配跟大家说是你的朋友，但是算我求你，至少在我们帮你的时候，告诉我……告诉我到底发生了什么，可以吗？”  
克拉克哭了，像个委屈的孩子。  
布鲁斯的心里突然觉得很不舒服。  
诚然，克拉克没少哭过，布鲁斯也听过很多次，小时候他还会说克拉克像个软蛋。  
但他从来没想过克拉克会产生这样的想法，那解释了为什么克拉克越来越不敢正视他。  
他本来是想要保护克拉克，可是不知道什么时候，他的伙伴，他最在乎的人们已经离他越来越远了。  
他以为疏远可以解决那些麻烦事，因为他清楚克拉克最在乎的就是他。  
可是他没想到事情会变成这个样子，克拉克自卑着，也许一直怀疑自己做错了什么，觉得他变得越来越遥不可及，在他风风光光登上哥谭公报的版面时只能窝在自己的公寓里借酒浇愁。  
苦涩的滋味在心中弥漫开来。  
“阿卡姆疯人院有个人叫雨果·斯特兰奇。”  
克拉克抬起泪眼，看见布鲁斯苍白地坐着，嘴唇干裂。  
“我查了很久，克劳尔在阿卡姆工作过，那时候阿卡姆还不叫疯人院，叫精神康复中心。”  
布鲁斯接过卡尔递给他的水，喝了一口，干裂的嘴唇才变得红润了一点点。  
“后来他走了，然后就开了我们的孤儿院，但是总有医生来找他——那些穿白大褂的。”  
卡尔愣愣地看着布鲁斯，不知道他为什么要提起过去的事。  
“我们都被抽过血，克劳尔告诉我是例行检查，但我知道你从来没被抽过血。”  
“我从来不知道有这事。”  
克拉克的眼神变得惊异。  
“他把你派到那么远去送信，几天后就找到我，嘱咐我一定要常提醒你不要使用超能力。”  
“这我自己能控制好。”  
“我知道，但那天之后孤儿院就着火了，克劳尔让我和赛琳娜去旁边的布莱克街区买面包，我们回来的时候克劳尔已经——我怀疑那件事有问题，他的死也许和阿卡姆有关。”  
克拉克眨眨眼睛，一滴泪水就又滚落下来。  
“所以你在调查阿卡姆？从什么时候开始的？”  
“我进警局就是为了这个。”  
“那你查到什么了吗？”  
“克劳尔院长一定想保护你，阿卡姆里面有人想得到你，我还没有完全调查清楚……阿卡姆有好几层地下楼层，可我没能到最下面。”  
克拉克早已经泪如雨下。  
“我想要调查这件事，可是我总是避免不了出名……”  
“所以你断了和我们的联系，因为你害怕我会被人注意到。”  
克拉克的头垂下去，两只手抓着他本来就有点凌乱的头发。  
“噢，不……布鲁斯，噢，天呐——我早就该……”  
“对不起。”  
布鲁斯淡淡地道了歉，克拉克惊愕地抬起头，泪痕还清晰可见。  
“我不知道你会这么想，我不是故意的。”  
“是我不该这么想。”  
克拉克哽咽着说了一句，听到了敲门声。  
“我去给汤普金斯开门。”  
说着，克拉克狠狠擦了两把眼泪。  
这次汤普金斯给布鲁斯用了些消炎药，临走之前把克拉克拉到一边。  
“你问过他了吗？那是谁的孩子？”  
克拉克摇摇头，目光躲闪着看向脚尖。  
“他昨天说孩子是个哥谭公报的记者的，说是场意外——你需要我……”  
“不用，不用了，我……我等问过他就去找人。”  
汤普金斯有点疑惑地看了克拉克一眼，最终没再说什么，只是嘱咐克拉克要照顾好布鲁斯。  
克拉克一个劲地点头，忍住泪水，直到送汤普金斯离开。  
布鲁斯用完药就睡下了，赛琳娜还没来，克拉克靠着公寓的安全门，无力地瘫坐在地上，无声地哭泣。  
他错了，他从头到尾都错得离谱。  
和布鲁斯比，他不知道自己还有什么好悲哀的，还有什么好自怨自艾的。  
这多年以来布鲁斯都过着什么样的生活？他已经不再想着克劳尔的事了，但克劳尔的死一定成了布鲁斯的心病。  
是他懦弱又无理取闹，他冲动，孩子气，如果不是因为他，布鲁斯怎么会变成今天这个样子？  
是赛琳娜的敲门声让他停止了自责，他擦了把眼泪，给赛琳娜开了门。  
汤普金斯应该已经把布鲁斯的事告诉给赛琳娜了，小猫进来之后只是趴在门口看了一眼布鲁斯，就又走了。  
“好好照顾他，钱的事交给我吧。”  
临走前，赛琳娜这样对克拉克说。  
TBC


	7. 坦白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克在精心照顾布鲁斯，终于在吉姆的突然造访之后，他向布鲁斯坦白了。

看见布鲁斯躺在床上慢慢睡去，克拉克松了口气，一声不响地站起来，离开了卧室。   
要到冬天了，克拉克把电暖炉搬出来，定时就来给布鲁斯开一会儿，因此卧室里也特别温暖。   
布鲁斯有的时候会出现流血的现象，克拉克很紧张，去找了汤普金斯，直到确认那是流产后的正常现象，并无大碍。   
他这个小公寓也没什么好水压，克拉克也很头疼，虽然每次洗澡布鲁斯都说水压还好，克拉克也还是很想给他改善一下，但是又没有什么太好的办法。   
赛琳娜总是会给他们带来足够的吃用，克拉克很感激她，也嘱咐她一定要小心。   
他知道那应该是赛琳娜偷的东西。   
他偷偷在布鲁斯用的药里面加了一片帮助睡眠的药——他确定这对布鲁斯不会有什么伤害，每天等布鲁斯睡下之后他就匆匆赶往报社，继续做他的乔纳森·法莫。   
他在努力想办法，布鲁斯已经成为通缉犯好几天了，他必须要尽快想办法证明布鲁斯的清白。   
可是几天的乱打乱撞，他也没什么头绪……   
今天当然也和往常一样，克拉克在哥谭公报工作了一上午，偷听着来来回回的编辑们和记者们的说话，其中不乏小道消息，可是都没有什么特别有价值的信息。   
克拉克暂时离开了，布鲁斯的药效会维持两三个小时，他必须要趁布鲁斯醒来之前尽快赶回布鲁斯身边。   
今天不太对劲，他才刚刚进门，就有种怪异的感觉。   
很快，他发现了藏在厕所门后的一个家伙——金发的，穿着体面，应该是和布鲁斯一样的侦探。   
克拉克走过去，一把拉开厕所门，藏在门后的人被吓了一大跳，门关上了，克拉克一把揪住偷偷潜入的不速之客的衣领。   
“你是哪位？”   
金发的人马上举起双手，手里的枪也“当啷”一声掉在地上。   
“克拉克？”   
布鲁斯的呼唤声传进他的耳朵。   
金发的小胡子给他使了个眼色，克拉克用怀疑的眼神看了那人一眼。   
“敢动什么别的心思你就完了。”   
克拉克恶狠狠地对他耳语了一句，把他的两只手都绑住了。   
克拉克急急忙忙给布鲁斯兑了些温水，就走进卧室。   
“你醒了？”   
“嗯……肚子有点疼。”   
“先把这水喝了，我去给你拿药。”   
“刚才我听见外面有声音，怎么回事？”   
布鲁斯接过水杯，喝了一口，神色缓和了一点。   
“没什么事……”   
布鲁斯的脸色却突然变了。   
“吉姆？”   
克拉克回头，发现刚刚的金发已经走进来了，看样子似乎没什么敌意，倒是布鲁斯，马上眨巴着眼睛躲闪开金发的目光。   
克拉克见来人不是坏人，就把吉姆手上的捆绑物解开了。   
“不好意思，安全起见。”   
“我理解……你好，我是吉姆·戈登，布鲁斯的搭档。”   
“你好，我是克拉克·肯特……”   
“他是我朋友。”   
布鲁斯说着，喝光了杯里的水。   
“小猫说你在这儿。”   
吉姆说着，坐到床边的椅子上。   
“你见到她了？”   
“是……她正想偷走冰山赌场的水晶企鹅，我们在查抄赌场的时候碰见她了。”   
布鲁斯叹了口气。   
“告诉过她收敛点的。”   
“你知道她的个性，她讨厌那些恶霸，就是故意要挑战那些人的安保系统。”   
“那她还好吗？”   
“还好……我让她逃跑了。”   
吉姆把布鲁斯手里的空杯递给克拉克，碰到布鲁斯的手——冰凉冰凉的。   
“你怎么了？你看上去病了。”   
“一点小病。”   
“罗博那个混蛋是铁了心要整你了——就像当年他要整我一样。”   
布鲁斯的面容仍然平静。   
“啊，对了，你现在在这儿还是安全的，我会帮你收集无罪的证据，你就好好在这儿待着……等孩子生下来……”   
布鲁斯垂下眼帘，沉默不语。   
吉姆看着他似乎不太对的表情，眉头皱了起来。   
“怎么了吗？”   
“没什么……我没保住那孩子。”   
这下轮到吉姆目瞪口呆了，克拉克站在旁边，心底一汪苦涩就晕染开来。   
这几天他背着布鲁斯去报社，伪装随时都放在他的衣口袋里，路上就会把它们都戴上，回来时在外面找个没人的地方再卸下伪装，可是每每他戴着那伪装看到自己的脸，都会觉得羞愧，觉得悔恨。   
那感觉无穷无尽，就像是要吞噬了他一样。   
乔纳森·法莫是个不负责任的混球，所以克拉克·肯特也好不到哪儿去，因为他们是一个人。   
他会在梦中惊醒，就因为梦见了那晚布鲁斯的身体散发出血腥味，梦见了布鲁斯卧室传来的凄惨叫声。   
到头来居然是布鲁斯向他道歉，那让他更难过了。   
看看你，简直是个十足的混蛋，你和那些上街找站街的Omega寻欢的垃圾有什么区别？   
这几天对于克拉克来说太难过了，他想要承认错误，可是他又害怕会永远失去布鲁斯，矛盾之下他觉得自己应该先做点什么有用的事帮布鲁斯挽救一下局面。   
“好吧，那些我们以后再说……我有什么可以帮你的吗？”   
“那个死人还在停尸房吗？”   
“在，被锁在法医鉴定室。”   
“我打中的是他的膝盖，你知道那不可能是致命伤。”   
“可是这很难证明。”   
“你在鉴定科有熟悉的人吗？”   
吉姆点了点头。   
“我和布洛克都认识一个还比较可靠的，他是这儿的老人了，你需要他帮你做一次鉴定吗？”   
“是，我需要一个真正的尸检结果。”   
布鲁斯说着，似乎又觉得有点疲惫了，闭上了眼睛。   
“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”   
“没了，就这些。”   
吉姆向布鲁斯道别，克拉克起身去送他，在门口，吉姆突然把他拽到一旁，和他说了几句。   
“看你力气还挺大，会打人吗？”   
克拉克犹豫了一下，点点头。   
“我打算去阿卡姆走一走，布鲁斯有没有告诉你什么？”   
“他说阿卡姆地下有好多层，但他没能到最底层。”   
“那好，我打算去闯闯，你有兴趣帮忙吗？” 克拉克艰难地咽了口唾沫。   
“当然，我早就想帮他了，但是……能不能请你保密？他不会同意我这么做的。”   
“啊，当然。”   
吉姆走了，克拉克攥紧了拳头，下定了决心。   
估计行动就是在近期了，到时吉姆应该会来找他的。   
回到卧室的时候，布鲁斯已经睡着了，克拉克替他盖好被子，悄悄去厨房准备布鲁斯的午餐了。   
原来自己一个人生活的时候，吃饭总是最简单的事，克拉克随便弄点什么就行了，可是现在，他专门弄了本菜谱，给布鲁斯做最营养的搭配，还要想办法做得好吃。   
等他满头大汗的准备完布鲁斯的午餐时，都已经是快两个钟头之后了。   
从厨房端着餐盘出来，却突然发现布鲁斯就坐在餐桌前，似乎还有些没睡醒。   
“唔，太香了，克拉克，你做了什么？”   
克拉克没回答，却赶紧看了一眼布鲁斯的脚——还好，他不是光着脚出来的。   
“在卧室等我就好了，这里有点冷，要到冬天了。”   
“我快卧床一周了，再不出来走走我都不会走路了。”   
克拉克把餐盘放在桌子上，给布鲁斯拿了餐具，看着他慢慢用完餐，才心满意足地吃了剩下的。   
“我什么时候能恢复正常行动？”   
“汤普金斯说了，至少也要一个月，你才能回你的警局。”   
布鲁斯看起来似乎不太高兴，嘟囔着站起来回卧室了。   
克拉克给他盖好被子，摸摸他的手，感觉不那么凉了，打开电炉，坐在布鲁斯旁边。   
“我多休息会恢复得快点吗？”   
“会的。”   
布鲁斯听了肯定的回答，就马上闭上眼睛。   
“但是你总是想快点儿好，就不灵了。”   
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，有点不悦。   
“为什么？”   
“因为焦虑情绪不利于你的恢复。”  
克拉克理直气壮地说着，却不敢正视布鲁斯的眼睛。  
他的心里总是有一个魔音，不停地提醒着他，他愧对布鲁斯，他害布鲁斯受苦。  
“噢，见鬼的克拉克，本不该是这样子的。”  
“是啊，不该。”  
克拉克喃喃地附和着，并没有注意到布鲁斯脸上的表情，自顾自地想着心事。  
直到布鲁斯又坐起来，直视着他的脸。  
克拉克马上转过脸去，可是布鲁斯的手拦住了他的脸，稍微有些粗糙的触感让他颤栗。  
“你……”  
布鲁斯的蓝眼很清澈，那眼神让克拉克无法拒绝他的……直视。  
突如其来的吻，布鲁斯的两片薄唇上还有淡淡的属于他的香味，Omega的心情似乎有些复杂，但那柔软的舌头一直像是敲门一样不停地要克拉克张开他的嘴。  
可是克拉克只是紧闭着双唇，他推开了布鲁斯。  
“不，我不想当个混蛋，布鲁斯。”  
“混蛋？”  
布鲁斯惊讶地看着克拉克。  
克拉克起身离开了卧室。  
这样疯狂的想法并不是近期才出现在布鲁斯的脑海中的，他从来没有机会对克拉克说，他一直觉得拥有克拉克是任何人的奢望。  
克拉克是那么好的人，好到当他决定要为了调查克劳尔的死刻意疏远对方时，他躲在自己的小公寓里，一夜之间喝光了自己所有的威士忌，还在半醉半醒之间难过地哭泣。  
他那么好的人，怎么能被我拖累呢。  
布鲁斯这样告诉着自己，落入了漆黑一片的哥谭警局，在腐烂的泥沼中挣扎着呼吸。  
可是当克拉克逼着他说出这些时，布鲁斯觉得心中有一刻明晰，他开始渴望他们之间能有点什么不同，可是他终究太不完美了。  
他觉得自己是在犯罪，是在拉着克拉克下水——克拉克从来没接触过那些黑暗的，不可告人的秘密，布鲁斯甚至为了自己的目标不得不做出一点妥协，可是克拉克从来没经历过这些。  
所以，在吻上那双他期盼已久的唇时，他认为自己有罪。  
但他没想到克拉克会这么说。  
他不想成为混蛋？这话是什么意思？  
克拉克没过多久就又出现在布鲁斯面前，谜底马上就揭晓了。  
这不就是乔纳森·法莫吗？  
克拉克眼看着布鲁斯的瞳孔因为惊讶而放大，看着他抖动的眸子，惭愧地低下头。  
“对不起。”  
克拉克张了张嘴，最终因为词穷，居然只用这句最平常的话道歉。  
他的目光偷偷瞥到布鲁斯的表情，看到那张原本有些血色的脸又变得苍白。  
克拉克的眼泪开始控制不住，他低着头离开了，顺手带上门。  
结束了，克拉克，你这个混球儿，他再也不会原谅你了。  
TBC


	8. 抉择

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜闯疯人院的克拉克为了掩护吉姆到最底层吸引了所有人的注意力，因此也被疯人院高层设法抓获，得以洗清冤屈的布鲁斯又会怎么做呢？

“这个通风口可以直接到最底层。”  
吉姆诧异地看了克拉克一眼。  
“你来过？”  
“没时间解释了，向我保证一定会带着有用的证据出来。”  
“我保证。”  
“好，那我从电梯间走，现在你马上进通风口。”  
吉姆一言不发地从通风口爬进去了，克拉克深吸了一口气，用超级速度冲进了阿卡姆电梯间。  
二十几年来，他从未这样使用过超能力，可是他并不因为就这样打破和克劳尔院长之间的承诺而愧疚。  
在吉姆找他之前，他就躺在他的沙发上半睡半醒，他梦见了克劳尔院长。  
“克劳尔先生，我恐怕要使用超能力了——我是说用它打架，对不起。”  
在梦中，他这样和院长说。  
“为什么，孩子？”  
“为了布鲁斯，他一直想知道一些真相，他为了我们付出了太多，现在该是我成全他的时候了。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
克拉克犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“既然如此，去吧，孩子，但记得好好的回来。”  
“我会的，克劳尔先生。”  
吉姆来找他时，正是午夜时分，布鲁斯早就睡着了，克拉克可以放心地和吉姆出去行动——他仍然在布鲁斯的药里掺了安眠药。  
从他向布鲁斯坦白开始，到现在，他们没再说过一句话，只是布鲁斯似乎也从之前的震惊和难以接受中缓和过来了，对于克拉克的照顾他没有表示出什么抵触情绪。  
只是，克拉克能够感觉到布鲁斯的每个举动，每个表情中不经意间流露的伤痛。  
他希望那只是他的错觉，不幸的是他们早就心意相通，布鲁斯是快乐还是难过，他很清楚。  
幸好这样难堪的生活只维持了一天，很快吉姆就来找他了，看样子也有完备的计划，但是克拉克敢肯定自己的计划可以收到最满意的效果。  
因为他有能力吸引所有警卫的注意力，让吉姆从最隐蔽的地方下去，这是他能做出的最好的决定了。  
是啊，克劳尔院长之所以千叮咛万嘱咐，不让他使用超能力，就是怕他会引人注目，布鲁斯说的那些阿卡姆的神秘之处，说不定里面就有什么可怕的东西。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，阳光正透过窗帘的缝隙晃在他眼睛上。  
他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，腹中一阵响动。  
看看时间，早上九点了。  
还没来得及思考为什么今天如此反常，一阵阵焦急的敲门声打断了他，他在床上等了一会儿，却不见人去开门。  
布鲁斯只好从床上下来，走到门口把门打开。  
“布鲁斯，你的通缉令撤销了。”  
门口是他的同事平克尼，接着吉姆也从后面走进来。  
“鉴定科的人证明了你无罪，我在阿卡姆倒数第二层找到了凶手用来杀人的匕首，看来是罗博太轻视我们了。”  
“你们看了匕首上的指纹了吗？”  
“看了，指纹的主人不属于数据库中的基础数据，我们还得花些时间——”  
“克拉克呢？”  
吉姆看起来似乎有些为难，他没有马上回答，目光有些躲闪。  
“他怎么了？他和你一起去的疯人院？”  
“准确地说，我现在不知道克拉克的情况——我们达成了共识，就是他尽量吸引那些人的注意力，我尽量拿到对你有利的证据……”  
“那……”  
“我到了最底层，”吉姆叹了口气，似乎又有了点信心，“有一道高级的安全门，我没法通过，但在那扇门外我看到了几个……恶心的，装人体的容器，我想稍后我可以发起对疯人院的搜查。”  
布鲁斯的嘴唇抖动着，似乎还没能接受克拉克下落不明的事实。  
“我想克拉克大概是被他们想办法抓起来了——我感觉他们什么都能做得出来。”  
吉姆说着，看了一眼似乎还没有反应过来的布鲁斯。  
“我把我们的证据直接曝光给了哥谭公报，罗博完蛋了，全世界都知道他是个肮脏的警官……我们打算今晚就去疯人院，你在这儿……”  
“我想回警局，可以吗？”  
吉姆有些惊愕地看着布鲁斯。  
“恐怕不妥，你的身体……”  
“我没问题，我可以一直坐着。”  
“在这里等和在警局等，都是一样的。”  
“但我有办法闯进疯人院，我有计划——让我告诉给行动小组。”  
吉姆沉吟着，半晌，他点点头。  
“那好，我们会带你回去，你的处方药都是什么？一起带去吧。”  
“答应我救走克拉克。”  
“好，当然。”  
吉姆点头，几个警察走进来收走了布鲁斯的处方和处方药，等布鲁斯穿戴整齐之后，吉姆扶着布鲁斯坐上车，他们回到了警局。  
再让布鲁斯想一百次，他都不会做另一种选择——克拉克一直是他想保护的人，即使是在那天之后，克拉克向他坦白之后。  
他很难过克拉克就是乔纳森，即使他们那一刻身体如此的亲密，克拉克也始终没有向他透露一点真相。  
克拉克误会他，这他没有意见，他甚至正希望克拉克这样，因为这可以让克拉克远离他的生活，远离深不见底的黑暗。  
可是……为什么，为什么克拉克没有承认的勇气？甚至后来也一直都坚持着没有向他道破真相。  
他们之间的距离好像突然拉近了，可是又突然间变得遥不可及。  
他羡慕着没有秘密，没有心事的克拉克，他渴望自己有一天能有权触碰那一缕阳光。  
克拉克的秘密多少让他认识到，也许他们之间是平等的，不存在谁配不上谁，可是……  
克拉克在他眼中也好像变了一个人，他们之间开始变得陌生了。  
克拉克也不再给他那种他从来都不曾告诉对方的安全感。  
怀念从前，记得十岁那年，他上树摘苹果，却不小心脚滑坠落，但克拉克接住了他——他们的胸膛当时都如此稚嫩，可是布鲁斯却如此怀念。  
他从克拉克的怀里惊慌失措地下来，还拉着克拉克衣角的手也一下子就缩回去。  
“这个给你。”  
看看自己手里的红苹果，年幼的布鲁斯抿住了嘴唇。  
“我不会饿。”  
“这是你救我的报酬。”  
布鲁斯假装冷冷地说着，在克拉克友好地目光中却突然崩溃一样地抱住对方。  
“我好害怕。”  
“我在这儿，我们都会照顾好你。”  
克拉克的怀抱很温暖，他的笑声可以融化布鲁斯的心。  
可惜，有些事很难回去了。  
布鲁斯坐在自己的办公桌前，两个钟头，坚持到把详细的计划写下来，还画下了简图帮助理解，他已经开始有些体力不支，但仍然强撑着让吉姆叫来所有的行动人员。  
他把他们编成队，告诉他们明确的分工，并且预计了一下需要的爆破，最后不忘提醒吉姆去找法院的法官签署他们的搜查令。  
过程当然费了一番口舌，不过法官们也不敢抵抗现在哥谭如此一边倒的言论，民众们都认为判布鲁斯有罪的人们简直瞎了眼。  
吉姆告诉他们自己把阿卡姆地下那些见不得人的景象也都告诉给哥谭公报了，批不批准搜查令，就看他们还想不想为自己挽留一点点舆论优势了。  
还是说他们想直接被游行的哥谭人民痛打一顿。  
万事俱备，吉姆嘱咐布鲁斯好好休息，带着充足的人员去了阿卡姆，至于布鲁斯——他忐忑不安，根本也没心思休息，一直坚持着清醒，坐在办公桌前，等着他们的消息。  
阿卡姆疯人院的主管，雨果·斯特兰奇很有一套，他放出了那些藏匿着的怪物，失败或是成功的试验品们，他们成为了吉姆的行动中最大的绊脚石。  
警员们伤亡不小，幸而布鲁斯的兵分多路计划发挥了效用，再加上警员们使用一些恐吓的手段，有一些怪物逃了，被负责巡逻的警察们制服之后带走。  
他们被一路引到印第安山，在这个所谓的“垃圾处理处”内部，原来尽是些非人的实验。  
雨果·斯特兰奇逃走了，吉姆在建筑深处的一间密室里找到了克拉克。  
他很衰弱，似乎连爬起来的力气都没有，精神似乎受了什么刺激，目光也没什么焦距，看上去似乎是混沌不清醒的状态。  
独立的实验室里有一堆绿莹莹的玩意儿，应该是古怪的石头。  
后续的行动小队没能抓到雨果这只老狐狸，吉姆只能让警队把神智都不清醒的克拉克带回警局。  
看见克拉克的时候，布鲁斯挣扎着从椅子上站起来，又颓然坐下了。  
他也到极限了——好几次担心克拉克再也回不来了。  
吉姆成了警局的代理局长，他安排人把布鲁斯送回他的公寓，克拉克被暂时送到警局的医务处照料。  
鉴于哥谭这座不靠谱的城市，吉姆觉得还是让克拉克在警局就医比较合适。  
但是一天之后，警局的医生也不干了，他们到吉姆这里说明了情况。  
“我们的病人浑身都是怪力，精神时疯时好的，疯劲一上来可以拧断这么粗的铁棍，更糟糕的是，我们没法给他注射镇静剂。”  
他们比划着，表示不敢再给这么危险的病人治疗了。  
不得已之下，吉姆只好去找布鲁斯——当时说让克拉克在警局接受治疗，他也是同意的，如果布鲁斯同意他换个治疗地点，吉姆打算马上把克拉克转移出去。  
又一次拜访，布鲁斯的身体好像比先前又恢复了些——最近是赛琳娜在帮忙照顾他。  
“他现在精神状态不是很好，我们觉得他应该去哥谭总院接受治疗。”  
布鲁斯想了想，摇摇头。  
“那……”  
吉姆为难地看着布鲁斯——此时那双眼睛里充满了犹豫和一些杂乱的思绪，吉姆猜不透。  
“让克拉克来我这儿吧。”  
许久，布鲁斯轻声说。  
“你……你不是开玩笑的吧？这——太危险了，他不正常。”  
“我是他最好的朋友，我可以让他恢复……他身体很好的，只是他需要我。”  
吉姆看着布鲁斯仍然若有所思的样子，只好长叹一声，答应了布鲁斯的请求。  
晚上，克拉克就被移送到布鲁斯的住所。  
也许是因为真的累了，也许只是白天在警局闹得太歇斯底里，克拉克被移送过来时，只是无精打采地垂着头。  
等警员们离开房间后，布鲁斯叫上赛琳娜帮忙，把克拉克安置在卧室。  
“你要和他一起睡吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“我听见他们的话了，当心点，他现在脑子可不清醒。”  
“我心里有数。”  
“说真的，我真有点担心他半夜发狂。”  
“没事，他不会的。”  
布鲁斯说着，轻轻给克拉克盖上被子。  
TBC


	9. 梦魇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯陪着克拉克度过了一段难熬的时光，精神状态时好时坏的克拉克着实让他费了不少心，好在情况已经慢慢有所好转了。

“啊啊啊！”  
一声撕心裂肺的尖叫后，小公寓卧室的床灯开了，布鲁斯看着躁动不安的克拉克，叹了口气。  
“克拉克，我们在家，你很好，很安全。”  
克拉克的呼吸非常急促，声音划破了冷寂的空气，胸膛也一起一伏的。  
蓝色的眸子猛地睁开，映入眼帘的是布鲁斯略显憔悴的脸——已经有一个多月了，布鲁斯艰难地照顾着他，白天还要到警局去工作。  
小猫白天会过来帮忙，大多数时候克拉克白天的情况也都不错，有时赛琳娜甚至会说没看出克拉克有什么不对劲。  
可是，夜晚对于克拉克来说，却像是无穷无尽的地狱和噩梦——当然对布鲁斯也好不到哪儿去，因为他要全程照顾克拉克的夜晚。  
“怎么样？你要热水吗？”  
回答布鲁斯的是克拉克的呜咽，他难过极了，眼泪像止不住的洪水，滚烫滚烫地落在布鲁斯的手上。  
布鲁斯只好缩回他的手——那只缠上了厚厚纱布的手。  
昨天，大概也是这个时间，克拉克的病严重发作了，他甚至认不出布鲁斯，以至于出手攻击了布鲁斯，布鲁斯的手就是那个时候受伤的。  
呜咽的克拉克却突然抱住了布鲁斯，紧紧地不肯松开。  
他能感觉到怀中的人无所适从地挣扎了两下，然后就放松下来，深深叹了口气。  
眼泪打湿了布鲁斯的肩膀，他等待着克拉克稍有放松，才抱住他，轻轻拍着他的后背。  
“好了，我们很安全，你看——我在这儿。”  
布鲁斯努力地想要安慰好克拉克，得到的却只是对方更汹涌的眼泪，他只好用商量的语气询问克拉克，看看他到底需要什么。  
“你做了什么不好的梦？”  
抽噎的声音持续了很久，克拉克才终于开口。  
却有些出乎他的意料。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯是因为我……我，弄伤了你……”  
克拉克发抖的手颤颤巍巍地抓住布鲁斯的胳膊，看起来没什么力气，但足以让布鲁斯无法挣脱，他顺着胳膊，摸到布鲁斯手上厚厚的纱布，把那手小心翼翼地捧住。  
布鲁斯移开视线，有些不好意思。  
感觉到纱布被层层打开，布鲁斯回头，欲言又止。  
克拉克的动作很轻柔，生怕弄疼他，于是，没过多久，布鲁斯的伤手暴露在克拉克面前。  
明显是烧伤，伤口有点化脓，应该是因为照顾不周造成的，想想也是，布鲁斯一百天都要在警局忙着案件，晚上还得回来照顾他起居，根本顾不上自己。  
“哎……”  
突然感觉到伤口上一阵湿痒，布鲁斯回过头来，惊讶地叫出声。  
克拉克正轻轻舔着他手上的伤口，专心致志地，也不抬头看他，柔软的舌头划过他因为烫伤凹凸不平的手背，让他感到莫名的舒适。  
“脏，克拉克……”  
布鲁斯几乎要沉溺在如此舒适的触感中，但他仍然试图抽走自己的伤手。  
当然，他是不可能从克拉克那里抽回自己的手的——即使精神上饱受刺激，克拉克也仍然拥有超能力，当然，那也是布鲁斯请求吉姆把人送到他这里来照顾的一部分原因。  
精神失常的状态下，克拉克是有可能会失手杀人的，而且，更糟糕的是他会引人注意，人们会发现他的不同。  
这样的话，只会让克拉克的情况更糟糕。  
所以，乔纳森·法莫请求辞职了。  
当下，克拉克湿润的舌头仍然温暖地舔舐着布鲁斯手上的伤口，而试图抽走自己的手无果的布鲁斯也放弃了让克拉克停下的想法。  
他心里肯定不好受吧，毕竟一直以来都在折磨自己最在乎的人，却没有能力改变现状。  
布鲁斯可以肯定克拉克是在乎他的——在经历了这么多事情之后，他知道克拉克可以为他付出生命，知道克拉克打心眼里喜欢着他。  
所以那一次，乔纳森·法莫才没有控制住自己，跟他来了一场“陌生人的性爱”。  
或许现在是时候了，这些天来，布鲁斯能够感觉到克拉克面对他时产生的感情。  
爱慕却不敢追求，满心愧疚，担心他会抛弃自己，或者更加疏远。  
这使得克拉克的白天如此的冗长无味，总是沉默寡言，但在与人交往时又唯唯诺诺，小心翼翼地向所有人表明自己是正常的。  
压抑的感情到了夜晚就成了克拉克无穷无尽的梦魇，在他的梦中张牙舞爪，想要吞噬他。  
“告诉我，你梦见了什么？”  
布鲁斯的目光转回到克拉克身上，然后看见正不断爱抚他伤手的男人抬起头，犹豫地对上他的目光。  
克拉克向一只受惊的小鼠，收回了目光——他不敢和布鲁斯对视超过一秒，脑子里乱乱的，总是莫名其妙地回荡着惨叫的声音。  
“布鲁斯……身体，怎么样？”  
克拉克结结巴巴的，说不出完整的句子。  
“我很好，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯大概猜到了克拉克梦见什么——他知道那次的事对克拉克是个很大的打击，但是他没想到从此那会变成克拉克的噩梦。  
“我……我很抱歉……我……”  
“你是说那天，但是那不怪你。”  
布鲁斯轻声说着，另一只手擦掉克拉克脸颊上的泪痕。  
“我……不敢……”  
“是我没有考虑清楚，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯打断了克拉克的回答——是时候表明他的想法了。  
克拉克没说话，只是用诧异的眼神看着布鲁斯。  
“我以为只要你觉得我已经和你们不是一路人了，这些问题就都能解决，我知道一直有什么人想要得到你……或许就是阿卡姆的医生，他们想拿你做实验，但是我不能冒险暴露你。”  
“说到底还是为了我。”  
“对不起，克拉克，我不知道该怎么向你解释，我以为我们从此以后不再是……”  
克拉克摇着头，肩膀开始抖动。  
“没有的事，布鲁斯，你永远是最好的……”  
“我以为……”  
克拉克摇摇头，擦干眼泪。  
“你肯定以为我觉得你变坏了。”  
布鲁斯点点头，目光中还带着一点点询问。  
“我只是觉得你是受到那些人的影响，我不希望你去哥谭警局，因为我知道你讨厌那么污浊的环境，我没想到你是有目的的——”  
“可笑我以为你需要拯救，我去公报当记者，因为我以为你受到了蒙蔽，我故意引你主动去调查案件，我是想让你看清真相……我是不是很幼稚？”  
“因为我表现得很冷漠，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯捧住克拉克的脸，让克拉克对上自己的眼睛。  
“我很高兴你是在乎我的，我总是以为一切都完了。”  
“不，我很抱歉我这么懦弱，我不敢承认我的身份……”  
“我知道你一直以为我会被你们拖累，其实你这样，也是因为我。”  
“别再说了，布鲁斯，你不知道那次你向我道歉的时候我有多难过。”  
“那我们现在可以休息了吗？克拉克，你知道……”  
“布鲁斯，你应该再好好休息几天，再回警局的——你知道吉姆很善解人意。”  
“上次人员伤亡有点严重，再加上我们换掉了几个违法乱纪的警官……现在正缺人手。”  
克拉克便用有点难过的神情看着布鲁斯。  
“我没什么要紧的……我习惯了，总有那么一段时间警局很忙。”  
“要不我去睡沙发吧，布鲁斯——我，我已经好多了，下次应该能控制住我自己。”  
“不行，克拉克，你现在正是需要有人看护的时候。”  
克拉克就低头看看布鲁斯受伤的手。  
“如果这是代价的话，我还是宁愿选择没人照顾。”  
布鲁斯看着克拉克一脸认真的神情，心知又要费一番口舌了。  
“克拉克，你知道，我不喜欢这种论调……”  
“对不起，但是……”  
“不，不是你想的那样，我是说，你一直是我们的保护神——你知道，赛琳娜曾经开玩笑说你可以当我们所有人的盾牌。”  
“如果真是这样就好了，你不用受那些苦……”  
“所以你也不是万能的，克拉克，你不能要求你自己变成万能。”  
“好吧，布鲁斯，你说的没错。”  
克拉克苦笑了一声。  
“那就接受我们的帮助——没有你我也许不能平安长大，如果你是盾牌，至少也需要保养，这从来不是单方面的事。”  
克拉克安静下来，似乎在思考着什么。  
“所以，你的意思？”  
布鲁斯询问的目光再次投向克拉克，这一次克拉克也没有刻意避开。  
“那……我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
“你到底……对我是什么感觉？布鲁斯……我知道我不该还问这些。”  
看着布鲁斯似乎有点惊异又有点纠结的目光，克拉克又有点退缩了。  
“对不起，要不我们先不讨论这个问题了，我会听你的，尽力恢复。”  
“不，克拉克，我会回答你的问题，只要你……”  
“什么？只要我什么？”  
克拉克的眼睛里又有了光亮。  
“只要……你告诉我，他们到底怎么折磨你的，我问过汤普金斯，她说过倾诉对于你的恢复很重要。”  
克拉克犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“我可以明天再告诉你吗？今天……太晚了。”  
布鲁斯点点头，表示同意。  
“克拉克，我……我确实喜欢你。”  
布鲁斯脸红了——克拉克之前的问题的确也直白，他一下子就能明白对方是什么意思，也许是他一直以来刻意屏蔽自己的情感吧，直到不久前，他才感觉到克拉克心里隐藏的对他的情感。  
爱情。  
“好……好了，布鲁斯，休息吧……我不该现在问你这些……”  
克拉克的声音有些打颤，他不太敢相信这个事实——从小到大，没有一件事如愿过，那让他同样不敢奢望爱情。  
他爱的人也爱他？听起来像做梦。  
但他打颤的声音被布鲁斯堵住了，Omega主动吻了他，似乎有点生涩，但是仍然足以表示心意。  
“克拉克，我不觉得我们应该那样，你知道的……”  
“互相疏远，变成陌生人。”  
克拉克听懂了布鲁斯的意思，喃喃回答。  
“这太残忍了，克拉克。”  
“是，我知道的，布鲁斯。”  
TBC


	10. 标记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着克拉克的恢复，他和布鲁斯之间的情感终于越来越明显，终于，这一天，布鲁斯的热潮不期而至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“看来我终于不用吃外卖了。”

看着满桌的好吃的，布鲁斯的脸上露出一丝微笑。

克拉克就站在一旁等着他，脸上都是温暖的笑容——今天他忙了一下午，把所有能想到的布鲁斯喜欢吃的东西都做了一遍。

这些天来，布鲁斯陪他度过了很多个难熬的晚上，克拉克也终于敞开心扉，把从前从来不敢告诉布鲁斯的话都说了出来。

“你从树上掉下来那次——你说很害怕。”

“是啊，我是很害怕。”

“我从那时候起发誓不让你害怕。”

“那你好像还没做到。”

“……是啊，远远不够呢。”

“那是因为害怕是本能，连你自己都没法保证不再害怕，克拉克。”

也许他们都没想到他们的关系会因此出现转机，而事实上这实实在在地发生了。

克拉克的情况一天比一天好了，布鲁斯开始允许他在户外活动，原本吃的都是布鲁斯回来点一些外卖草草搞定，而布鲁斯自己又为了工作方便常常自己买方便食品解决，后来克拉克渐渐接手了准备食物的工作。

“在家吃，布鲁斯，你的工作本来就消耗精力，光吃热狗怎么行？”

布鲁斯本想找点理由搪塞过去，可是在家吃了两顿午饭以后，他马上也改变了主意。

倒不是因为克拉克说的什么“营养”，什么“健康”，而是克拉克实在是太会做了，他牢牢捉住了自己的胃口。

今天的晚餐丰盛得有点不正常，布鲁斯才从警局回来，本来还因为连续的几个案件有些焦头烂额，看见丰盛的一大桌，马上就来了精神。

“我怕是都吃不了多少……你做这么多干嘛？啧啧啧，连奶酪火锅都有。”

克拉克在布鲁斯对面坐下来，笑容让他的脸颊上染上了两朵红晕，眼睛也眯起来，透出一抹明亮的蓝色。

“嘿嘿，我给你看样东西。”

克拉克说着，神秘兮兮地走进卧室，不一会儿拿着一张信纸出来了。

布鲁斯接过信纸，看了一眼，愣住了。

“怕你担心我，一直没告诉你……我用真实的身份申请哥谭公报的记者职位，又成功了。”

克拉克小心翼翼地看着布鲁斯，看着男人脸上的表情似乎有点复杂。

“布鲁斯？嗯……我在想，我很抱歉现在才……”

“没有的事，克拉克，你做的很好。”

克拉克的眼睛睁大了，满脸难以置信的神色。

“什……什么？布……布鲁斯……”

“我说，你很棒，克拉克，我为你高兴。”

布鲁斯抬起头，手里还拿着那张信纸，脸上却已经是明亮的笑容。

现在再看着克拉克，他有种不一样的感觉，那感觉很复杂，掺杂了很多的情感。

看看他，他承担了那么多压力，本来不该经历那些的。

一瞬间，布鲁斯突然意识到，自己实在是太吝惜一句肯定，一句赞美了。

也许因为他们是旧时就相识的朋友，根本不需要表达，也许因为之前的那些事，他们间开始有了距离，但是多天以来互相依靠，布鲁斯开始意识到，他必须要结束这样的朦胧。

明明，他们是互相相爱的。

不应该因为那一次，他们双方都不慎犯下的错误，就不再想办法改变。

看到这样怯懦的克拉克，布鲁斯的心里更是不太舒服，他明明知道克拉克一直渴望着他的认可。

也许在克拉克心里，自己实在是太完美了，至少比他要完美得多，克拉克就开始觉得他越来越遥不可及。

好吧，让他知道你其实也很欣赏他。

心里面有个声音这样对布鲁斯说。

克拉克眨巴了两下眼睛，布鲁斯看到里面似乎有晶莹的东西闪动，接着他就开心地笑了，连额前那一缕小卷发都跟着生动起来。

“太好……太好了，布鲁斯，谢谢你。”

他们享用了一顿很丰盛的晚餐，克拉克一直在傻笑着，看着布鲁斯尝到每一道菜时惊异的神色，看到布鲁斯吃得额头上都流下清清的汗水。

当然是克拉克包揽了所有的清洁工作，布鲁斯坐在餐桌前意犹未尽地看着克拉克进进出出，突然产生了一种奇特的感觉。

啊，几乎要忘记这种感觉了，连日来，在流产身体恢复后就回到工作岗位上，任务很多，压力巨大，他也早就忘了热潮的事。

现在想想，流产后都快要两个半月了，热潮也该恢复了。

厨房里的水声终于停了，克拉克一边放下自己挽起的袖子，脸上的微笑还没退去。

“克拉克。”

布鲁斯朝他摆摆手，示意他到自己身边。

“布鲁斯？怎么了？不去看看电视什么的吗？今天好像有诺顿——”

布鲁斯只是摇摇头，让克拉克靠近自己。

“怎么了吗？就我们俩，不用说悄悄话的。”

尽管这样说着，克拉克还是弯下腰，靠近布鲁斯，但Omega却一下子搂住他的脖子。

温热的唇瓣压上来的时候，克拉克有些惊异地睁大眼睛——他没意料到布鲁斯会突然这么做，事实上他每次都没能预料到过。

舌吻是如此的猝不及防，完全不是数天之前那一次那种生涩的感觉，克拉克感觉到布鲁斯呼出的热气，升高的体温，听到他热烈的心跳，突然意识到了一件事。

布鲁斯的热潮来了。

在布鲁斯的舌头还想要继续伸到他上颚的深处时，克拉克抓着他的肩膀，他们分开了。

“等……等等，布鲁斯……”

同样面色有些潮红的年轻Alpha上气不接下气地阻止了Omega进一步的动作。

“你——”

“热潮，克拉克。”

蓝色的眼睛眨巴了两下，似乎没有意料到Omega会回答得如此干脆。

“到高热还有一会儿……现在是初期。”

“我……我有抑制剂……”

“不要，克拉克，我不要抑制剂。”

布鲁斯一下子站起来，两只手都搂住克拉克的脖子。

又是一个舌吻，这下克拉克确认了。

布鲁斯要他，这个舌吻是再一次向他发出邀请。

他们的舌头都交缠在一起，布鲁斯很专注，发出了啧啧的声音，还时不时有一两声低声的哼声传出。

克拉克当然彻底兴奋了，不仅仅是身体，也是内心。

这难道还不能算是布鲁斯向他表明心意吗？一直以来他都在怀疑着布鲁斯对他的感情，担心布鲁斯做的那些都只是为了安慰他。

毕竟他太糗了，简直像个可怜虫。

能知道布鲁斯的真心真是太好了。

克拉克闭上眼睛，两手搂住布鲁斯的腰，他们就跌跌撞撞地摸进卧室，倒在床上。

夜已经有点深了，卧室里没开灯，光线很暗，只有两个粗重的喘息声和升腾交缠的信息素气味表明这里正进行着很激烈的活动。

克拉克的视觉并不会被黑暗阻挡，他气喘吁吁地解开布鲁斯的衬衫扣子，布鲁斯只是动了几下就脱下了衬衫，随即“啪嗒”一声，把衣服丢远了。

“啊，天呐。”

克拉克轻轻惊叹着，摸在布鲁斯布满伤口的上半身的时候手还在微微颤抖。

他按住布鲁斯企图解开自己裤子的手，倾身吻上了布鲁斯的脖子。

布鲁斯感觉到有一点轻微的疼痛，他发出了嘶声，然后感觉到克拉克马上停止了在他的脖子上用力吮吸。

“对不起……我实在是……”

“继续，克拉克，继续——”

Omega喘息着，轻声催促着犹犹豫豫的Alpha，促使克拉克把更多深重的吻留在他身上。

脖子，肩膀，锁骨，前胸，乳头，肚皮……克拉克一路吻下来，只感觉到布鲁斯的身体越发不老实地扭动。

亲吻变成了略带挑拨的啃咬，克拉克的唇舌在布鲁斯的腰际流连着，却迟迟不肯放开布鲁斯的两手，引得Omega开始有些抗议地轻声呻吟。

于是他的贝齿轻松地挂住了布鲁斯的腰带扣。

咔哒。

接下来是拉链的声音，克拉克做得很慢，他有足够的耐心，先让布鲁斯积累体内的欲望。

布鲁斯觉得克拉克脱下他的裤子大概用了一个世纪，这让他有些急不可耐，于是一等克拉克放开抓着他的双手，他就急急忙忙摸索着退去克拉克的上衣。

腰窝上的亲吻和啃咬频率明显增多了，克拉克专心致志地讨好着布鲁斯，让布鲁斯把自己的衣服彻底脱下。

然后，灯突然亮了——克拉克伸手打开了床灯，布鲁斯就马上捂住眼睛。

“唔，太亮了。”

克拉克看着有点不适应突然的亮光的布鲁斯，咽了口口水。

看得出来是本能地自我保护，Omega的两条腿紧紧夹在了一起，但是身体却已经染上了情欲的粉红色。

布鲁斯把挡在眼前的手拿开，目光就落在了克拉克正对着灯光的身体上。

完美的身体，不带一点伤痕。

他朝着克拉克挪了两下，深吸一口气，突然调整了一下姿势，背对着克拉克，把自己最私密的地方暴露出来。

随着布鲁斯的呼吸，那粉红色的蜜穴也一伸一缩的，已经分泌出一些汁水来。

布鲁斯抓住克拉克的手。

“哪儿也别去，就在这儿，我们——”

“我只是想拿……”

“没想过吗？克拉克，我们还没有标记。”

Alpha有一分钟迟疑。

然后，布鲁斯感觉到一根手指头轻轻地伸进了他的后穴，慢慢地，试探着推进。

克拉克的扩张仍然很有耐心，尽管发情期间的Omega根本连润滑的工作都不需要做，生殖道也处于柔韧性最好的状态。

等到真家伙插进布鲁斯的后穴时，他还是本能地打了个哆嗦，一种不安全的感觉袭击了他。

克拉克温暖的臂膀马上包住了他的身体，不停地爱抚着他，让他放松下来。

直到他们的身体贴在一起，布鲁斯如释重负地缓了一口气，感受到克拉克灼烫地在他体内，几乎熨平了他的生殖道。

冲刺由浅入深，布鲁斯能听到克拉克的呼吸，由原本的轻快变得越来越粗重，克拉克的巨物时不时地磨过他的敏感点，引出他断断续续的呻吟。

似乎是抓住了布鲁斯的某种规律，克拉克开始渐渐集中地进攻他体内最敏感的位置，布鲁斯也终于忍不住发出了更响亮的呻吟声。

交合的声音成了刺激克拉克的另一个重要因素，伴随着越来越清晰的水声和身体撞击的啪啪声，克拉克的动作开始有些减慢。

直到他最后一次，把阴茎深深地插进布鲁斯体内的深处——突破了他的子宫口。

克拉克停下了，紧接着布鲁斯被一阵剧痛袭击——异常的膨胀撑开了他的子宫，但同时他也感觉到撕裂般的疼痛。

克拉克感觉到布鲁斯的手开始在他胳膊上乱抓，试图分散一点痛苦，他终于忍不住开了透视——他实在太担心布鲁斯了。

事实证明，他可怜的人儿也确实疼出了眼泪，仍然倔强地咬着嘴唇坚持着，不知道什么时候已经射过的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐着白液，疲软下来。

Alpha嗅到了布鲁斯脖颈处甜美的香气，突然意识到了什么。

他轻轻靠过去，没有急着在那里留下自己的印迹，而是不远不近地有一段距离——Omega刚好可以感觉到他呼出在后颈上的热气。

眼下，布鲁斯正被膨胀的阴茎结和连续的射精弄得头昏脑涨，但他也一下子就感觉到了克拉克呼在自己腺体上的热气。

他是在寻求我的同意吗？可爱的家伙。

那诱人的香气之源于是主动贴上了克拉克的唇。

得到了肯定的答复，Alpha的牙齿颇有技巧地轻轻穿过那一层薄薄的皮，鲜血从皮下涌出，香喷喷甜腥味的充斥了他的口腔。

克拉克马上像着了魔似的吸了两口，却听见布鲁斯发出了一声如释重负的叹息。

“亲爱的，我们有标记了。”

“嗯。”

布鲁斯轻轻应了一声，却听见Alpha居然趴在他肩膀上激动得哭了。

“克拉克，如果让我给你提个意见……我觉得你还是太情绪化了。”

“看上去我们之间刚好可以平衡一下，布鲁斯——我知道你不喜欢表达，更不喜欢表白。”

“那么以后就不要想办法逼我做这些。”

“怎么会？这工作还是我来做比较好，我清楚得很，布鲁斯。”

TBC


	11. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯给了克拉克一个双重惊喜。

“啊，你回来了。”   
克拉克从沙发上站起来，走过去接过布鲁斯的文件袋和皮夹克。   
布鲁斯哆嗦着抱怨了一句天气，看着克拉克擦去他鼻尖上的一点点寒霜，眼睛里掩饰不住笑意。   
“你喜欢我们的新家吗？”   
克拉克在布鲁斯的额头上落下一个轻吻，虽说是询问的语气，听起来却胸有成竹。   
“我觉得你已经这么认为了。”   
“那你有什么不满意？”   
克拉克露出有点惊异的眼神，布鲁斯已经径直走到沙发前坐下。   
“没什么，我只是突然不太适应这么大的房间。”   
克拉克好脾气地笑笑，知道布鲁斯只是在和他开玩笑。   
“我们的新家供暖很好，布鲁斯。”   
“租金价格也相当好。”   
“噢，得了，别这样，布鲁斯。”   
克拉克笑眯眯地走到布鲁斯身边坐下，讨好地搂着他，扳过他的脸想要和他接吻。   
“别那么心急，你会错过你的大事的。”   
“大事？”   
克拉克果真听话地停止了爱抚的动作，有点诧异的眼神对上了布鲁斯的。   
“给你个机会，自己找找——现在就在我身上藏着。”   
克拉克把布鲁斯身上所有的兜都翻了个遍，就差脱了他的衣服仔细查找了。   
“你藏的太严实了，我亲爱的侦探，看来我要脱了你的衣服才能——”   
“用你的透视。”布鲁斯挡住克拉克的手。 “嘿，亲爱的，我们都觉得那样太扫兴了，不是吗？”   
“这次不会，相信我。”   
看着布鲁斯满脸神秘，克拉克好奇之下，用了透视。   
“唔？奇怪，没什么呀……”   
克拉克一边用不解的语气念叨着，一边一路向下扫视，突然在布鲁斯的腹部停住了。   
“这……这是……”   
克拉克惊讶地看着，蓝色的眸子开始抖动，满脸难以置信的神色。   
“医生说已经有两个月了。”   
“噢，天呐……布鲁斯……噢……”   
克拉克突然觉得眼睛有点发酸，他一下子搂住布鲁斯，把他抱得紧紧的。   
“我就知道。” 布鲁斯的下巴紧紧地抵在克拉克的肩膀上，勉强开口，半嗔怪半宠溺地说。   
“布鲁斯这次要乖乖待在家里。”   
“你还想不想知道另一个惊喜，克拉克？”   
“你先答应我这之后都不准去工作了。”   
“我不去警局了，但是脑筋还是要和吉姆一起费的，我和他打过招呼了，万一有事就打电话给我。”   
“那好吧——那另一个惊喜是什么？”   
布鲁斯从克拉克怀里挣脱出来，笑着看着似乎有点心急的克拉克。   
“自己看啊，就在我的包里。”   
“神秘兮兮的，我看看你有什么惊喜给我。” 克拉克说着，打开布鲁斯的皮包，看到里面只放了个薄薄的被塑封的照片。   
他把照片拿出来，看到上面是一个飞船。   
“这是什么？”   
“克拉克，这是我们在阿卡姆财产清查中发现的……它藏在雨果·斯特兰奇的高级实验室里，我们核实后发现这就是30年前落在哥谭的飞船。”   
“我……我今年30岁，这也就是说……”   
“克拉克，那飞船就是带你来的那艘，只是上面的识别系统太复杂了，我们始终无法破译更多东西。”   
克拉克的眼神越来越惊讶了。   
“我和吉姆商量过了，这件事我们保密，哥谭警局只有我们两个知道，飞船还在疯人院放着。”   
布鲁斯的目光又转向克拉克。   
“吉姆答应了我，我们明天可以去那里看你的飞船，也许这不算一个好礼物，可是它是我能想到的最好的东西。”   
克拉克的眼睛里似乎有一汪泪水要流出来。   
“谢谢你，布鲁斯……我哪里需要什么礼物……”克拉克说着，抱起布鲁斯，“我最好的礼物已经在这儿了，噢，天呐……这简直像做梦……”   
稍晚，克拉克给布鲁斯做了一些晚餐，但没有再给他拿什么饮料和酒。   
往常，桌子上总会有一杯威士忌的。   
“这突然还有点不习惯。”   
布鲁斯伸手习惯性地在旁边抓了一下，当然抓空了，然后和克拉克尴尬地对视。   
克拉克便马上起身，去接了一杯水递给布鲁斯。   
“先喝这个吧，酒是不能沾的。”   
布鲁斯接过杯子，嘬了一口，却没有喝酒的感觉。   
“适应适应吧，为你好。”   
克拉克说着，充满怜爱地看着他的爱人。 “唔。”   
布鲁斯应下来，继续吃饭。   
这顿晚饭并没有往常那么平静，布鲁斯在吃到他往常最喜欢的菜时竟然吐了，克拉克很担心地陪他在盟洗室站了半天，看看布鲁斯因为妊娠反应有点苍白的面色，他默默记下了那两样引起布鲁斯恶心的东西。   
今天布鲁斯早早地就被克拉克催上床睡觉了，刚躺下的半个小时，布鲁斯还睁大着眼睛抱怨自己睡得太早了，根本睡不着，没过多久眼皮就越来越重，很快就在克拉克怀里呼呼大睡。   
克拉克就悄悄坐起来，打开小台灯。   
【今天布鲁斯回家时告诉我一个天大的好消息，他说他怀孕了。   
我好高兴，但是我也好紧张，现在我们的孩子两个月了，上一次他流产的时候也是孩子刚好两个月左右。   
我应该抽空去社区里的产前计划问问，看看他需要注意些什么。   
但是布鲁斯说明天要一起去看我的飞船，啊，怎么办，我都要睡不着觉了。】   
克拉克把写字的小薄本往抽屉里一放，悄悄关了灯刚要躺下，却发现布鲁斯的表情不太对。   
男人的眉毛都皱起来了，眉心拧成了一个大疙瘩。   
克拉克马上抱住布鲁斯，轻轻在他耳边呼唤。   
Omega的手上出了好些汗，他微凉的手本能地抓住了克拉克温暖的大手，嘴里溢出两声呻吟——听起来有些痛苦。   
“怎么了，亲爱的？做噩梦了吗？”   
“唔——不……不是，克拉克，我……我肚子疼。”   
“什么？肚子疼？布鲁斯——”   
克拉克赶忙开了透视，可是看起来布鲁斯的身体和之前没什么区别，子宫已经膨胀变大，似乎有点压迫布鲁斯的身体。   
哎，不行，他根本不怎么懂Omega的事。   
“我……我的腰，好酸啊。”   
布鲁斯难过地扭动了两下，但是也并没有什么缓解。   
“别怕，布鲁斯，我马上给汤普金斯女士打电话……”   
克拉克说着，从床上坐起来，匆匆穿好衣服，也顾不上布鲁斯的拉扯，就给汤普金斯打了电话。   
一听说是紧急的事，汤普金斯当然也匆匆忙忙赶来了，布鲁斯似乎还有些难为情，但是还是乖乖让汤普金斯做一些简单的检查。   
克拉克帮忙给布鲁斯透视，描述布鲁斯体内的情况，汤普金斯时不时地问上一句，然后克拉克再如实回答。   
可能从来没有经历过这些，布鲁斯有些不好意思，甚至脸都红了。   
“没什么事，就是正常的腹痛。”   
“有什么缓解办法吗？”   
克拉克有些不甘心地问。   
“没什么别的办法，你给他调整一个合适的姿势吧，最好是能让他放松下来的那种——但是不可以让他趴着。”   
克拉克频频点头，却还是一副疑惑不解的表情。   
“好好的怎么会肚子疼呢？”   
“这是当然的，因为他的子宫增大了嘛，会压迫身体的。”   
“那还有什么我需要注意的吗？”   
汤普金斯的眼神在克拉克身上停留了一会儿。   
“我正要问你，这孩子是你的吗？”   
克拉克有些羞涩地低下了头。   
“是我的，医生。”   
“好吧，你是知道的，之前他有过一次流产，这次你必须得好好照顾他，他需要营养丰富的搭配，而且每天必须休息足够的时间——依我看你最好让他尽量能睡就睡，不要让他做重体力活动。”   
“好的……我会尽力——不知道他会不会乖乖听我的话呢。”   
“最重要的是，你不可以和他亲热，听明白了吗？这段时期绝对不行。”   
“没问题，我知道，这都是为了他好。”   
“但是等孩子四五个月之后，他会有特殊需求的，那时候你们可以偶尔来一次。”   
克拉克赶忙转开视线，还因为极度的害羞不停地眨巴眼睛。   
“好了，恭喜什么的我就不说了，他是个好人，值得你好好照顾，珍惜他吧。”   
克拉克红着脸低低地应了一声，再把目光投向布鲁斯时，发现男人也早已经害羞得低下头。   
送走了汤普金斯，克拉克马上给布鲁斯倒了杯温水，找出柔软的枕头给他垫身体，试图让他放松下来。   
似乎不是那么容易的事，不过片刻之后布鲁斯也终于安分下来，疼痛和腰酸都有所缓解，又渐渐睡着了。   
克拉克躺在布鲁斯身边，一夜未眠。   
想了很多事，想起他们贫穷却相依为命的幼年，想起后来他们走过的一点点弯路，布鲁斯受苦的情形还历历在目，他就暗暗发誓要让他度过一个安全舒适的孕期。   
嘛，看来要对不住戈登局长了。   
他想着自己似乎最好还是要精打细算，除了房租，他还得给布鲁斯买新鲜的食材，自己吃不吃倒是无所谓，但是他觉得这也不会是一笔小数。   
这段时间，布鲁斯的工作看来是要彻底告一段落了，所以工资什么的就全靠自己这个小记者了。   
啊，看来不能再迟到早退开小差了。   
第二天，布鲁斯还是醒的很早，克拉克就劝说他继续睡一会儿，布鲁斯也没有坚持，果真睡了一会儿，直到克拉克给他端来了营养的早餐。  
剥好皮的坚果，新鲜的三明治，玉米卷，牛奶……  
克拉克肯定花了不少心思，他的早餐看起来就让人垂涎欲滴。  
布鲁斯的早餐吃的还算顺利，也没有出现什么孕吐的反应，饭后又休息了一会儿，他就提出带克拉克去看看他的飞船。  
虽然有点不太想让布鲁斯折腾，克拉克也还是带着布鲁斯去了，他们还打扮了一番，让自己看起来不是那么引人注目。  
飞船的确可以识别克拉克，他一靠近飞船，上面的程序就自动启动了。  
托布鲁斯的福，克拉克见到了他素未谋面的父母——虽然只是幻影，他还是感动得流出眼泪。  
才回到家里，关上门，克拉克就紧紧抱住布鲁斯，久久不愿放开。  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
“这没什么的，我发现了它——而你值得拥有真相。”  
“幸好我有你，布鲁斯。”  
“我也一样。”  
TBC


	12. 特殊时期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在布鲁斯孕期的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“啊！”  
一声惊叫后，卧室的床灯亮了。  
克拉克睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起来，看着猛醒的布鲁斯，叹了口气。  
“最近总是休息不好啊，布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯躺在床上，能看出来有一点点淡淡的眼圈，一看就是精神头不太好。  
怀孕有五个月了，布鲁斯的肚子已经鼓胀到看不出原来的样子，常常感觉到腰酸，克拉克也知道这是怀孕的正常现象，但是他也心疼得不得了。  
最近一段时间，他们的小宝宝开始有频繁的动静了。  
时不时地，布鲁斯就感觉自己的肚子疼一下，一开始的时候他很担心，害怕孩子出什么问题，可是后来他也渐渐习惯了。  
那是他淘气的孩子在向他表明自己的存在。  
克拉克伸手抚上布鲁斯的肚皮，若有所思。  
很多症状都和汤普金斯女士向他交代的类似，但是……  
也有很多不同的地方，比如他们的孩子长得似乎有点快，重量也超过同时期的普通胎儿。  
但是他有仔细观察过器官，孩子的发育程度实际上和别的孩子没什么区别。  
只是看起来更结实一些。  
然后就是胎动了，一般的孩子胎动都只是会让母亲感觉到自己，但是到布鲁斯身上就变成了疼。  
克拉克的透视看到小家伙在布鲁斯肚子里又踢了一脚。  
“嗯……”  
布鲁斯轻轻呻吟了一声，看见克拉克皱紧的眉头。  
“哎，这小家伙太有力气了，精力也旺盛……这会儿又醒了呢。”  
布鲁斯试图缓解一下克拉克的不安情绪，于是带着轻快的口吻这样说道。  
“他醒了，你就睡不好了。”  
“至少我知道他很健康。”  
“我想他只是和别的孩子不一样……”  
克拉克的目光落在了布鲁斯肚子上红色的妊娠纹上——那颜色像血一样，从布鲁斯显怀开始就一个一个地出现在他的腹部。  
他能看到布鲁斯的肌肉纤维都被撑得变形，他曾经问过布鲁斯是不是很痛苦，得到的回答当然是否定的。  
可能布鲁斯根本没把这种程度的疼放在心上吧。  
也许布鲁斯不知道，他喜欢当父亲的感觉，但他不喜欢看到自己的孩子折磨他另一个父亲的感觉，偶尔他会萌生出一点点愚蠢的念头——他会思考，如果布鲁斯没怀孕，是不是现在会更舒服些。  
或者，他们会过得更好？  
现在家庭的开支是靠克拉克自己维系的，但这并不是足以让他感觉到困难的地方——事实上他现在身兼两职，不仅仅是记者，还是一家企业的打字员。  
问题在于，布鲁斯很放心不下警局的事情。  
说好的安心养胎，可是布鲁斯总是忍不住打电话问戈登现在有没有什么重大的案件。  
偶尔克拉克会表现出不高兴来，布鲁斯当然更不肯退步，最后克拉克只好认输，现在布鲁斯每天都会往警局打电话。  
偶尔，小猫会过来看望他们，有那么一两次，克拉克忍不住偷偷和赛琳娜抱怨。  
“这你就别管他了，我们做了这么多年朋友，他是什么性格你应该很清楚。”  
“但这是特殊时期……”  
“在布鲁斯眼里，恐怕没什么特殊时期。”  
赛琳娜并没有跟他继续争论下去，她过来只是来看望他们的，当然，顺便还会带点价格不低的营养品。  
“猫，你这又是打哪儿偷的啊？”  
“啧，别管太宽了，现在还是专心照顾好布鲁斯吧。”  
赛琳娜跳上窗台，摆了个鬼脸就离开了。  
“他很好，但是你很辛苦。”  
克拉克温暖的手掌在布鲁斯的肚皮上轻轻流连着，透视看到胎儿好像又安静了下来。  
“好了，现在他睡了。”  
克拉克有点惊异地抬头看着布鲁斯。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“他在我肚子里，我怎么会不知道？”布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，似乎有点小得意，“知道孩子的情况可不是你的专利，超能力也未必就能比得过我的直觉。”  
克拉克的脸上泛起温暖的笑意，随即又消失了。  
“说真的，布鲁斯，我们得想点办法，让他不再大晚上的踢醒你了。”  
“恐怕你要和他商量商量。”  
克拉克愣愣地看着他的爱人，有点不知所措。  
“怎么，你不愿意吗？”  
“不……我当然愿意，只是——布鲁斯，他真的能听懂我们说话吗？如果真的是这样，你根本不用受这些天的罪……他踢了你整整一个星期了吧？”  
“别急，克拉克，我也是才发现嘛。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯充满笑意的眼睛，有些不确定地摸着他的肚皮。  
“你得让他听到你。”  
布鲁斯进一步暗示着，轻轻往前挪了一下。  
克拉克的神色变得轻松了一些，他笑了，露出洁白的贝齿，然后小心翼翼地，把脸贴到布鲁斯圆滚滚的肚皮上。  
“我还是不相信，他会乖乖听话吗？”  
“那我证明给你看看？”  
克拉克毛茸茸的头发在布鲁斯的肚皮上滑动了两下，然后一双清澈的蓝眼对上了他的。  
“好吧，证明给我看看。”  
布鲁斯的眼神里忽然有一丝狡猾闪过。  
然后，克拉克听见他心爱的人轻轻地低语，好像在自言自语，但是超级听力没有遗漏一点点内容。  
“孩子，来让你爸爸领教一下你的厉害吧。”  
“喔！”  
几乎是同一时间，克拉克惊讶地抬起头来。  
“臭小子，居然踢我。”  
他又一次把手掌放在布鲁斯的肚子上。  
“疼吗？布鲁斯，他这一下太狠了。”  
“我做好了准备，不疼。”  
“我相信你了，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克的眼睛眯成了一条缝，片刻，他又俯下身，半边脸紧紧地贴着布鲁斯的肚皮。  
“亲爱的，我是你的爸爸。”  
然后，克拉克看到胎儿的小手往他的方向伸了一下。  
“你知道吗，现在是晚上。”  
说着，克拉克抬起头，看见布鲁斯的表情里带着几分好奇，似乎想要知道他接下来会怎么说。  
“你问我晚上是什么意思？你父亲每天这个时候都在睡觉呢——就像你常常在他肚子里做的一样。”  
“克拉克，他也常常会踢我，希望你别让他觉得睡觉就是踢人。”  
“唔，就像你父亲刚刚对我说的——我不是指你常常会在这里面蹬蹬腿，睡觉就是……你什么也不做，只是闭上眼睛。”  
布鲁斯满意地点点头。  
“所以，爸爸希望你可以尽量不要在这个时候活动，你父亲需要休息。”  
克拉克看到胎儿突然把手脚缩在了一起，安静下来，笑容便爬上了他的脸庞。  
“布鲁斯，他真的会听我们的。”  
“当然，我已经试着和他说话有半个多月了。”  
克拉克高兴地躺回到布鲁斯对面，捧着他的脸颊就来了一个深情的舌吻。  
这天晚上，布鲁斯享受了一个优质的睡眠，小宝宝再也没有踢他一下，偶尔克拉克醒来观察，也只是发现孩子偶尔会小幅度地动一下，轻轻伸伸腿，深深胳膊，绝不会吵醒布鲁斯。  
早晨，克拉克醒了。  
今天是周末，他不用去上班，尽管最近开支有点紧凑，克拉克还是不打算占用周末的时间。  
他想专心陪布鲁斯。  
他悄悄钻进他们的被窝里，把脸贴上布鲁斯的肚皮，听着胎儿的心跳，他觉得一天就有了一个好的开端。  
为他们努力吧，克拉克，你得够资格做一个好爸爸。  
正打算起床料理家务，克拉克却突然嗅到一丝不太平常的气味。  
他这才发现，布鲁斯晨勃了。  
这意味着，布鲁斯开始有这方面的需求了。  
克拉克犹豫了一下，嘴角勾起了一点，马上小心翼翼地向下到了布鲁斯的关键部位。  
角度似乎刁钻了点，克拉克发现布鲁斯勃起的阴茎竟然顶在了他凸起的腹部。  
努力了一会儿，克拉克才成功把那根东西含在嘴里。  
布鲁斯做了个春梦，正梦见最激情的部分，却醒了。  
然后他发现春梦居然变成了现实——克拉克不见了，但他看见了被窝里鼓起来的一块，还在时不时地动一下。  
天呐，克拉克在干什么？给他口交吗？  
毛发擦过他的下腹，让他意识到克拉克现在的确是在给他口交。  
热气喷在他私密的部位和大腿根部，让他根本把持不住自己，很快那本来还不断吞吐着他的温暖口腔就停住了。  
吞咽的声音让布鲁斯有些无所适从，他难堪地捂住眼睛，脸颊已经烧得通红。  
克拉克从他们温暖舒适的被子里钻出来，嘴角还挂着一丝乳白色的痕迹，他笑嘻嘻地看着捂住眼睛的布鲁斯，轻轻抱住他。  
“讨厌，至少先和我打个招呼。”  
捂着脸的Omega心跳仍然在加快——他有点忍不住了，今早的欲望突然间爆发，他开始想要和克拉克亲密了。  
“汤普金斯……对我说过的。”  
克拉克却没有回应布鲁斯刚刚的责怪，反而把他捂着脸的两只手拿开，布鲁斯的脸红透了，但是却毫不犹豫地吻上克拉克。  
信息素的交缠代替了所有的暗示和询问，温柔的吻过后，布鲁斯不停地喘着粗气。  
他阻止了克拉克的进一步动作，纵使是拥有不可阻挡的力量，克拉克也深解布鲁斯的意思，他马上就停下了。  
“我知道你也很饿了，但你得先帮我个忙。”  
布鲁斯拉着他的大手，他滚烫的手掌就一下子贴在了布鲁斯已经变得柔软的胸脯上。  
“给我做个按摩吧，我不太适应它们现在的样子，有点不舒服，而且太重了。”  
蓝眸一下子瞪大了，克拉克马上听话地把两只手都放在布鲁斯丰满的双球上。  
一场十足的性爱就要开始了。  
TBC


	13. 温情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的孕期是最惬意的一段时间，偶尔的欢爱让他们彼此满足，尽管布鲁斯似乎仍然有什么心事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“是这样的吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头，眯着眼睛看着克拉克脸上泛起的一阵青涩——他知道他的爱人有多么喜欢和他身体接触，但是年轻的克拉克又是那么羞涩，甚至不好意思向他表示自己的意愿。  
现在，克拉克的两只大手正揉捏着布鲁斯变得大而柔软的双乳，大概是因为已经开始分泌乳汁的原因，布鲁斯常常会感觉不适应。  
恰到好处的揉捏让布鲁斯的乳肉都开始泛红了，他轻声呻吟着，扭动身体，但怀孕鼓胀的肚子阻止了他的动作，他突然意识到也许有个小生命在窥视他们之间的亲密。  
“唔，布鲁斯，你——”克拉克看到两片红晕飞上布鲁斯的脸颊，他有些惊讶，因为他的爱人向来表现得老练，从来没有过像他这样的羞涩。  
“继……继续，克拉克。”  
一声确定无疑的催促让克拉克充满了信心，他揉捏的力度又稍微增大了一点，然后，更加出乎意料的事便发生了。  
“呜啊……”  
布鲁斯的乳头竟然被挤出了乳汁。  
稀白色的汁液顺着乳沟淌下来，克拉克闻到了一点点淡淡的香气——应该是布鲁斯的味道。  
“啊，你太棒了，布鲁斯，真的。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛几乎全都闭上了，他实在不好意思看自己现在的样子，他的视力很好，这是因为他长期的警察工作，再加上早年参过军，他的视力好到甚至可以清清楚楚看到克拉克眼中自己有些糟糕的倒影。  
但湿热的感觉马上让他睁开了眼睛。  
“啊——不——克拉克……”  
布鲁斯的声音打着颤，却无法掩饰其中的喜悦，他的克拉克在舔他，如此的体贴，柔软的肉块扫过他沾上乳汁的沟壑，最终舔上了他的乳头。  
“啊——”  
布鲁斯几乎要消受不了这么热情的款待了，他的身体微微弓起来，一只手搂住了克拉克毛茸茸的脑袋，阴茎抖擞地顶上了他紧绷绷的肚皮。  
而克拉克只是像是在慢慢享用自己的点心一样，把布鲁斯已经硬挺的乳头反复在嘴里玩弄，他的牙齿恰到好处地和那脆弱的小东西摩擦，然后布鲁斯的脚便无意中碰上了他的，蜷曲的脚趾可爱地几乎要抓起克拉克的一点点皮肉。  
啊，他可爱的人儿现在真是敏感极了。  
克拉克的心中有一个贪心的念头闪过。  
布鲁斯感觉到乳头一阵酸疼，他轻轻呜咽了一声，同时听到了克拉克发出的吮吸时的响动。  
一种奇怪的感觉袭击了他，更好的是，他感觉到的是一种有点痒又轻松的感觉。  
“唔，我们的孩子——他会喜欢这个的，你很香。”  
克拉克真的太了解他的喜好了，该死的。  
所以当他眨巴着可爱的蓝眼睛一丝不苟地赞美自己尚且稀薄的乳汁时，布鲁斯觉得浑身的汗毛都因为兴奋立起来了。  
“你抢了他的第一口。”  
偏偏，别扭的人故作不满地责备他。  
“但你喜欢这个。”  
克拉克诚实得让布鲁斯忍不住想爆粗口，但他体贴的Alpha只是上来吻了他一下。  
“你说了你觉得它们很重，我想也许是你的乳汁分泌得有点多了。”  
布鲁斯的脸像一颗熟透的苹果。  
“是的，克拉克。”  
“所以？”  
“继续吧，克拉克，你只吸了一边——我会失去平衡的。”  
“爱你。”  
克拉克柔软的舌头顺路在他光滑的脖子上舔了一下，然后吮住了他的另一只乳头。  
同样的轻微疼痛后，布鲁斯享受了克拉克为他减压的过程，当然，作为回报，克拉克满嘴都是布鲁斯香甜的乳汁味道。  
再次拥吻的时候，布鲁斯也尝到了克拉克嘴里属于自己的气味，那让他忍不住为之兴奋。  
“我喜欢你的味道，布鲁斯。”  
看着布鲁斯的眉毛微微挑起，表现出兴趣，克拉克的脸上浮现出温暖的笑容。  
“几天之前，我接了一个采访任务，去哥谭总院采访那些产后的妈妈们。”  
布鲁斯发出了一点点惊奇的声音。  
“噢，所以那天你是被Omega的气味包围了吧？”  
“布鲁斯，你最近说话酸溜溜的。”  
“噢，我以为你没有感觉到呢。”  
“你的嘴越来越不饶人了。”  
“我以为这是诚实。”  
“那你可真是太——”克拉克的蓝眸观察到了男人略带威胁的表情，马上收敛了笑容，“唔，其实，我当时一直在想象，你在显怀之后会是什么气味。”  
“所以？”  
“现在我知道了，你身上有一股很香的奶味……怎么说好呢，就像是那时候产后康复区域的气息——但是比那个更纯净。”  
“我想象不到，克拉克。”  
“那换种说法——我能闻到里面的爱。”  
“太抽象了，克拉克。”  
“这不能怪我嘛，身临其境才会有所体会嘛。”  
说着，克拉克为布鲁斯翻了个身，让他背对着自己。  
克拉克轻轻褪下了布鲁斯的睡袍，才向下拉到布鲁斯的腰际，却停下来。  
Omega现在的样子，实在是太诱人了，信息素的气味有点微微的苦涩，带着浓郁的香味，布鲁斯轻喘了一声，也同样感觉到克拉克身上的气味。  
始终是带着灼热的甜美，清新温润，但是牢不可破地围在他周身，宣誓着自己的存在。  
温热的唇在他的脊背上游走，克拉克似乎非常喜欢他的后背，用嘴唇描摹他肌肉的形状，这次的布鲁斯也意外的老实，竟没有什么大动作，猜想应该是受孕期的影响，变得不太爱动了。  
克拉克的手无意中覆上了布鲁斯的肚子，这终于让布鲁斯有点紧张地抓了他一把。  
“嘘，别吵醒他。”  
“唔，不会的，他也不会打扰我们的。”  
说着，克拉克一把拉下布鲁斯的睡袍，与此同时布鲁斯也打了个激灵。  
“你没有安全感，布鲁斯。”  
“唔，你这么认为？”  
“你很警觉，刚刚你甚至吓了一跳。”  
“这只是习惯，小心驶得万年船。”  
“不，我知道你一直以来都有一个心结……我以为疯人院的事会是这件事的整个结局。”  
“那正是，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯听见身后的一声叹息，蓝眸变得有些深邃。  
“好吧……”  
“说真的，克拉克，我希望这不会成为你的坏习惯。”  
“坏习惯。”  
“你在错误的时间，错误的场合，说了错误的话。”  
“你是说我不该问你这些？”  
“我们现在该做什么来的？”  
克拉克的手向下划了一把，不偏不倚的擦过布鲁斯的阴茎头。  
“我可没忘记正事。”  
“我是说如果你像这样稀里糊涂地说一些无关的话，其实很扫兴。”  
话音刚落，一阵轻微的痛感就从布鲁斯的阴茎头传来。  
“喂！”  
克拉克轻轻拧了一把布鲁斯的，颇有技巧地又一次逼出了布鲁斯的前液，于是男人偷偷地嘟囔着，却有些兴奋地抓住克拉克粗壮的胳膊。  
尽管布鲁斯并没有什么要求，克拉克还是很自觉地用了润滑剂。  
克拉克的大掌塞进布鲁斯的臀缝里摩擦了两下，马上让布鲁斯的臀缝湿乎乎的一片。  
也许真的是布鲁斯的特殊时期，克拉克塞进一根手指头没有费多大力，布鲁斯的体液比他想象的充盈。  
“啊——克拉克！”  
尽管如此，当克拉克的手指头开始在布鲁斯体内不安分起来的时候，布鲁斯还是忍不住叫了出来。  
布鲁斯松开了本来紧紧抓着克拉克的手，捂住了自己的嘴。  
“放心吧，他还睡着，布鲁斯。”  
“不可能，我这个声音他早就被吵醒了。”  
“不要故意忍着嘛，我喜欢听你的声音。”  
“唔——唔嗯——不是现在。”  
克拉克恶意地轻轻在布鲁斯体内硌了一下，然后如愿以偿地听见布鲁斯闷哼了一声，硬是隐而不发。  
布鲁斯现在觉得已经被克拉克撩拨得快要到临界点了，很明显他的丈夫很清楚怎么才能取悦他，但他从来没觉得克拉克有哪次这么精于此道过。  
“克拉克——够了，别玩了……”  
“但是这个很管用……”克拉克反驳着，布鲁斯突然感觉到又一根手指头伸进自己的身体。  
“你从刚才开始足足被我扩了一指了，你喜欢这个。”  
看着布鲁斯的耳朵根红得像番茄，克拉克忍不住上去亲了两下，还用舌头舔舔，布鲁斯的身体诚实地做出了反应，他焦躁不安地绞紧了两条腿。  
终于，在细致扩张之后，克拉克抽出水淋淋的手指头，涂抹完润滑剂之后，缓慢地把自己的家伙送进布鲁斯此时还在不停收缩的小口内。  
“太大了。”  
克拉克仔细看着他们交合的地方，听见布鲁斯有点吃力地喘气声。  
他没敢太过深入，大概进入了三分之二，就停下了——透视看到布鲁斯已经咬紧了嘴唇。  
就这样吧，让布鲁斯满足还是不成问题的。  
这样想着，克拉克开始轻轻抽插，今天他的节奏很慢，只是不停在布鲁斯身上爱抚，他弓起身子啃咬布鲁斯的腰侧，像欣赏艺术品一样地欣赏那结实流畅的肌肉线条。  
也许真的是孕期的作用，布鲁斯没多久就高潮了，他颤抖着射出一股浓浓的精液，有些沾在他的肚皮上，而克拉克也感觉到那本来就紧致湿滑的通道也收缩到极致。  
他差点就射了，小腹抽搐着，但他咬咬牙，从布鲁斯体内退出来，甚至由于太快还带出了一点点艳红的肉壁。  
布鲁斯的屁股上被射了一大摊，克拉克仍然惊喘着，似乎还没有从这场性事中反应过来。  
下腹一阵轻微的痒感传来，布鲁斯的注意力马上转移到了他的肚子上。  
“一定是我们动静太大把他吵醒了。”  
“不是什么坏事——他也许早就醒了。”  
“这可不像是好事。”  
“放心，他不会记得的。”  
克拉克说着，起身抱起布鲁斯，走进浴室，很快水声就从里面传来。  
不知道布鲁斯有什么事情不愿意告诉他，但是克拉克百分百确定，布鲁斯仍然有着心事。  
瞧，他最擅长的，就是推开他最亲近的人了，尤其是危机将至，他总是不缺乏以身犯险的勇气，但他并不能允许那些他在乎的人和他一起承担风险。  
既然如此，那就让他先留着吧，每一个让他改观的过程都需要反复用事实验证。  
至少目前，布鲁斯是安全的。  
TBC


	14. 理解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用了一年多的时间，布鲁斯不断地追踪终于帮助他解决了困扰他多年的谜团，同时，他和克拉克也终于全面地理解了对方。

“别动，亲爱的。”   
布鲁斯轻轻咧了一下嘴，一阵刺痛从额头的位置传来。   
剪刀发出清脆的一声，克拉克的神情才终于放松下来。   
“好了，终于缝好了……”   
看着克拉克热切的眼神，布鲁斯垂下眼睛，躲避他的直视。   
“以后这里大概会落疤吧，真的很严重啊。”  
克拉克的视线落在布鲁斯胸口——那里有一道狰狞的疤痕，就像是血盆大口一样。   
“稻草人的镰刀……唔嗯。”   
“嘘，在我把它消毒缝好之前不要说话——它会裂开的。”   
克拉克小心翼翼地为布鲁斯给他的伤口消毒，缝合，布鲁斯就安静地坐着，直到克拉克结束他漫长又精细的工作。   
“啊……真是……”   
克拉克似乎想要说点什么，但是看到布鲁斯沉默不语地看向一边，又止住了。   
“看看乔纳森吗？你有好几天都没回家了，他一开始都很不习惯呢，光着脚丫满地走着找他父亲……”   
“看着他点，别让他在我们的瓷砖上走。”   
“放心吧——你要不要看看他？”   
“唔。”   
布鲁斯微微点了一下头，似乎更加沉闷了。   
克拉克把乔纳森从另一个房间抱过来，小家伙正在睡觉，布鲁斯抬头看了一下钟表，才意识到原来已经到了晚上八点多。   
接过小男孩，布鲁斯的神情有一刻放松。   
很明显，他不在的时候，克拉克把他们的男孩照顾得很好，看脸色就知道小家伙健康状况很不错。   
“把他抱回去吧，别影响他睡觉。”   
克拉克眨眨眼，看懂了布鲁斯摆出的口型，就接过婴儿离开了房间。   
等克拉克再回来时，已经给布鲁斯带来一杯温水。   
“威士忌没有了吗？”   
“别开玩笑了，你这种伤口，不能喝酒的。”  
布鲁斯抿抿嘴唇，也没有再说话。   
克拉克突然意识到了什么。   
“怎么了？药力过去了吗？”   
“没关系，只是有点小疼。”   
“嘿，听着，别再逞强了，你很疼。”   
“我不疼，我受过比这个还严重多了的伤。”  
“那不代表这就不会疼。”   
克拉克扶着布鲁斯在床上躺好，给他拉上被子，轻轻在他被打肿的眼睛上涂药。   
“这几天我很担心你，布鲁斯。”   
男人的喉结动了两下，闭上眼睛挡住了眼皮上的药水。   
“我告诉过你，我不会有事的。”   
“假设我是你，你一定会来救我的。”   
“我们不一样，克拉克。”   
“我知道，只是……只是……”克拉克突然有些沮丧，“我们是……我们是最亲的人，不是吗？”   
“我们是最亲的人。”   
克拉克看着布鲁斯平静的眼神，一时间有点恍惚。 他没有说谎，这是真的，布鲁斯认为他们是最亲的人，他能看到那漂亮的眼睛连眨都不眨一下，只是安静地直视着他。   
“所以你不能去冒这个险——你不是我们，你目标太大了。”   
“布鲁斯，我永远不会受这种伤。”   
克拉克的棉球轻轻擦过布鲁斯额角刚刚被缝好的伤口，听见他发出的低不可闻的嗓音，注意到他又轻轻皱了一下眉头，就马上撤回自己的手。  
“是吗？我一直觉得奇怪，为什么你一直都很讨厌绿色的荧光。”  
布鲁斯的视线转向克拉克，看到他的目光因为自己刚刚说的话凝固了，表情变得有些微妙。  
“你不想知道我都发现了什么吗？”  
“关于……关于克劳尔院长的吗？”  
“你想听吗？”  
“告诉我吧。”  
“四年前，我进了哥谭警局，在档案室找到了克劳尔院长的资料。”  
“那是你调查的开始，布鲁斯，你太执迷了。”  
“不，我只是想放下这段记忆——过去的多年我用了很多办法，我甚至去了战场……但是没有一个方法能帮我忘记从前。”  
“我也忘记不了……但是你总得向前看。”  
“解开克劳尔先生的案件，这是我向前看的方法。”  
克拉克的眉头微微皱在一起，又舒缓开。  
“也许我也是一样的令人费解……我承认我喜欢你这点，尽管我很担心，我每时每刻都害怕你会因为不肯放手遇险。”  
“对不起。”  
闻言，克拉克的眉毛高高挑起，蓝眸里盛满了惊讶。  
“但我没办法停下，克拉克……我发现克劳尔院长在阿卡姆工作过之后，每天晚上几乎都会梦见孤儿院的大火。”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“见鬼的……克拉克……我感觉到了，我觉得有事要发生……当时我们明明还有很多吃的，克劳尔却让我和赛琳娜到沃特街区去买面包……啊，该死的……我……”  
布鲁斯突然有些语无伦次，眼泪从他的眼角滑落，被克拉克伸手擦干。  
“你那时才十八岁，布鲁斯，而且你只是个想要去哥谭大学读书的孩子。”  
“我有很多次机会发现真相，可是我……我贪恋那时候的生活，我不想被现实击倒……我在逃避。”  
“有没有想过，我才是应该愧疚的那个？”  
克拉克转过头，声音也哽咽了。  
“克拉克，你从一开始就需要保护，这和我们不一样。”  
“可不该是以这种代价……我以为我在保护大家……”  
“克劳尔先生在雨果上任之后就离开了那儿，我在印第安山找到了一本他的日记……现在就在我的抽屉里。”  
“你带回来的那个布面小本？”  
“是那个，我只是想说，你也救了我们。”  
克拉克起身翻到布鲁斯说的日记，低头阅读起来。  
【今天，雨果说要我监控这个小孩的情况，他说这孩子很有价值。  
我该怎么办？他不是那些精神失常的罪犯，他只是个孩子……不属于这个世界的孩子。  
他的父母一定会很难过吧，捡到他的大人却只想利用他？】  
“克劳尔先生因为你才决定脱离那些人渣的控制，他知道以后的路会多困难。”  
“他就像我们的父亲。”  
“幸好是你，克拉克，他至少不会再被那些梦魇纠缠了。”  
“所以，在那之后，雨果仍然想千方百计找到我？”  
“所以克劳尔先生在有一天会把你关在我们的小阁楼里，储物室。”  
“我知道，很黑，什么都看不见，我只有很小的一片空间，因为有客人要来……”  
“你没有参加过任何一次血样测试，雨果知道他把你藏起来了，但他并不能明目张胆地抢。”  
“后来他还是动手了。”  
“他雇佣了纵火犯，想要逼着你出现，因为雨果早期曾经预测过你未来可能会有的能力，他相信你不会见死不救。”  
“所以克劳尔把我提前打发走……”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“这是整个事情的真相，以后我会查出雨果的雇主……他的案件一周后开庭审理，等到那个时候，你可以去现场看看。”  
“布鲁斯，你在和你完全不了解的敌人战斗，你应该知道危险。”  
“我知道，所以我活到了现在。”  
“可你不应该推开我。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛眨了两下，若有所思。  
“我很抱歉，我不得不隐瞒你，或许是因为……”  
“因为我不够强大，我会遇到危险，但是你应该看一样东西。”  
在布鲁斯惊异的目光下，克拉克从一个不起眼的角落翻出一个圆形的金色奖牌。  
“我的第一枚普利策奖——因为我曝光了哥谭最大的黑帮阴谋。”  
“你……”  
“我知道你一直想保护我，我想这是唯一的办法，为了证明我能够和你一起分担那些可怕的真相。”  
克拉克询问的目光落在布鲁斯的脸上，他渴求着布鲁斯的回应，他甚至看到布鲁斯眼里一闪而过的动摇情绪。  
“噢，克拉克，你是什么时候搞得这些小动作……”  
“我早就知道，你会不让我靠近你的工作……这个我也酝酿很久了，在你为了克劳尔先生的案件努力的时候——我也在准备这个调查。”  
布鲁斯看着克拉克，嘴角微微勾起了一个弧度。  
“过来，克拉克，过来……”  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯伸出一只手，抱住了克拉克的脖子，他们热吻了起来。  
不过很快就结束了，克拉克马上放开了他，听见他发出轻轻的嘶声，有些不好意思地挠挠头。  
“不合适，亲爱的……我一定弄疼你了。”  
“谢谢你，克拉克。”  
“谢我？”  
“你会一直看着我的背后，不是吗？”  
“是的，布鲁斯。”  
“但我仍然不会……”  
“我知道，或许有的时候我最好不知道真相，但我仍然可以等在家里，给你煎一块牛排，或者告诉吉姆我所有的小道消息——总有什么对你有用的事可以做。”  
“总有一天你会让我也忍不住说那些肉麻的话的，克拉克。”  
“噢，那我可真是求之不得了。”  
END


End file.
